Shadows from the past
by petpeeves12
Summary: When Kagome ends up pregnant a strange girl shows up to torment Inuyasha and to kill his unborn child. Will Inuyasha able to save his unborn child and Kagome before the newmoon? Complete
1. Heat

Shadows from the Past

By petpeeves12

Chapter 1: Heat

Inuyasha panted as he pushed himself further into Kagome. All he could feel was lust and desire for the woman.

Kagome took a deep breath she called out his name. She knew that Inuyasha couldn't control himself. She did get warned by the others not to go near him and to leave him alone, but she couldn't stand around while Inuyasha was in pain.

With one final thrust Inuyasha released his seed into her. It was all over. Inuyasha laid on top of her as he turned back to normal. Both of them were panting heavily. He rolled off of her. He felt ashamed for what he had just did to her.

"Kagome, I ... " he looks at her naked form on the cold hard ground. She was breathing heavily as she sat up to look into his eyes. He couldn't meet her gaze. "I'm sorry, I mean I didn't I ... " he stuttered those words. Kagome saw the fear and shame in his eyes as he cast his eyes down. He was truly sorry and was blaming himself for something he couldn't control.

Kagome walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him closer to her. "Inuyasha, it's not your fault. Please look at me!" she lifts his chin to meet her gaze. "Listen, I got myself in this mess. So, stop blaming yourself. No buts! Come lets get cleaned up and meet the others for dinner, Kay?" Kagome picks up her discarded clothes along with Inuyasha's. He follows her without his eyes leaving the ground.

A Month Later

Kagome walked into the hut where the others had gathered at her request. She had a distressed look on her face. They all sat quietly with Inuyasha in the dirt next to the door. Everyone waited for what she had to say. She cleared her throat.

"Guys I've asked you to come here today because I have something important to tell you." They nodded their heads and remained silent except Kilala whom let out a mew. "What I wanted to tell you that I'm pregnant with ... "

"Your what!" Keade, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo said in unison. Inuyasha looked a little startled even though he was fully aware of what was going on.

"Kagome, how? Who's the father?" Sango asked with concern. She walked over to Kagome and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Yes Kagome, who is the father?" Miroku gave a knowing glance at Inuyasha.

"Well, I guess you all have a right to know." Kagome said nervously. "The father is..." The people in the hut held their breaths. Inuyasha shifted nervously in his seat. He prepared himself for the impact of the other's wrath upon him. "The father is Inuyasha!" she managed to say before she collapsed to her knees onto the floor. They all turned to look at Inuyasha with disbelief written all over their faces. Inuyasha played with his fingers nervously.

Inuyasha winced as Miroku placed his hand on his shoulder. "Well, I never thought you had it in you." Miroku said with a big grin on his face. Inuyasha blushed and looked down at his fingers. The perverted look on Miroku's face was quickly removed with a cold stare from Sango. They all remained silent for a few moments as the Kagome's words sank in. Sango and Shippo started yelling at Inuyasha for placing this great burden on Kagome. Inuyasha stood up and ran out of the hut. They were about to follow him when Kagome had stopped them.

"Guys, don't blame Inuyasha for me being pregnant, because it was my decision and my decision alone." The others looked a little shocked. Kagome then ran out of the hut after Inuyasha.


	2. The Beginning

Chapter 2

The Beginning

A/n: This chapter will start to build the action up for the story. I'm new at this so be nice.

Kagome found Inuyasha up in his favorite tree with his arms crossed. "Inuyasha." Kagome calmly looked up at him. Inuyasha turned his head to look at her.

"Inuyasha it's not your fault I'm pregnant and I kinda sorta wanna keep the our baby." Inuyasha swiveled his ears to listen to her better. "I want to raise him or her with you that is if you want to keep the baby that is." Kagome was looking down at the ground and tapping her foot nervously in the dirt making patterns. Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome, I just don't want you to get hurt or be burdened for the rest of your life." He removed his hand and let out a sigh. "Listen to me, if you choose to keep the baby I will stay by your side no matter what." He smiled.

A smile broke into a big smile and grabbed Inuyasha into a big bear hug. Inuyasha rested his nose into her hair and returned her hug. Their friends Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara who were spying on them from nearby bushes had let out their breaths that they were holding.

A few moments later, Kagome broke out of the embrace. She gazed into Inuyasha's amber eyes. "Inuyasha, my mom is cooking dinner tonight and I was wondering if you will come to dinner with me at my house?" Inuyasha blinked then he nodded his head. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and she led him toward the well. This had left the others behind the bushes wondering if Kagome wanted to get pregnant by Inuyasha on purpose.

Sango picked herself up. Kirara jumped onto her shoulders. "Miroku, what do you think the future holds for us? I mean wouldn't this make us more vulnerable if Naraku finds out and decides to attack?"

Now standing Miroku shook his head. He looked into Sango's eyes. "We will have to be more careful now. Sango, we need to be stronger than ever if we want to defeat Naraku and protect our friend." Shippo positioned himself on Miroku's shoulders.

"Miroku, are you saying if Kagome and Inuyasha have a kid were all in danger!" Shippo said worriedly. Miroku took a step forward to the village.

"Aye, but lets not think about that now. We should be happy for them. Right now lets have lunch. Sometime later we'll talk about pulling up more defenses." Miroku said. Sango and Shippo nodded their heads. They headed toward the village.

Inuyasha and Kagome having jumped down the well to Kagome's time opened the well's door and then went out. They headed toward the house.

In the kitchen Mrs. Higurashi was chopping vegetables for stew she was making for dinner. She was very worried about her daughter. She so much wanted her daughter to be happy and not burdened for the rest of the life. She suggested to her daughter that she could get an abortion, but Kagome wanted to run it by Inuyasha first. She let out a sigh. Kagome would be very miserable if Inuyasha didn't want the child. She heard the door open. She turned around to see Inuyasha and Kagome holding hands. She gave them a relieved smile and turned around to finish chopping the vegetables with a lighter heart.

It was four months later, somewhere in the forest a shrill scream went unheard echoing among the trees. A girl dressed in black put an end to the life of her victim.

"So, he has another mate. Hmm, I'll make him suffer for what he has done. I'll make him feel the loss that I have felt!" the girl growled. "It's been a little over fifty years sense we were last together." She wipes the blood off her hands on her victims clothing. With a smirk she walked off into the night with schemes running through her head.

A/n: Here's another chapter! Please, please review. I want to know how well I did so far. I'm planning a fight scene in future chapters and more action. So review and tell me what you think.

P.S. I'll read your story if you review(only if you have a story posted on here.)


	3. The Girl in the Shadows

A/n: Wow! I got reviews! I really hoped like the story so far. So, in this chapter I'm going to put some action in it. Ha Ha, I made Kagome fat!

I thank all of the Reviewers!

Inuyashafan695- yeah I think the villain is creepy, but cool, too.

Kinkyways- thanks for the review!

Catherine-the-elf – I don't know what your saying, but I loved the fact that you loved my story. Please keep on reading and reviewing!

Sveta89- thanks for reviewing!

Inuyasha-fan61- I will try my best:-) And I hope you will still continue to like my story!

Dogdemoninuyahsaandkagome- Thank you for reviewing!

Melodie- I will!

Gohanslover- As you requested I made an adjust mant to the title. I hope this one is cooler than the last one:-)

Here's the next chapter!

Chapter 3: The Girl in the Shadows

"Kagome! Kagome!" Shippo ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. He jumped in the pregnant woman's arms in what resembled a bear hug.

"Oh, why hello Shippo!" she returned his hug. " I got you something I know you will really like." Kagome smiled at the young fox demon. They walked to the village unaware of the eyes watching them. "Hey you guys. Do you guys like the weather?" Kagome asked Miroku and Sango whom greeted them.

"Kagome, let me help you with that." Sango ran over to her and relieved her of her backpack and Shippo.

"Thanks. Where's Inuyasha he didn't meet me by the well?" Kagome said with a worried tone. As she sat down on Keade's floor. Shippo began rummaging in the Kagome's backpack for the prize.

"He escorted Keade to the neighboring village. He should be back anytime now." Sango pulled Shippo out of Kagome's backpack.

"Oh! So, I have time to take a nap!" Kagome smiled. " Good my feet are killing me." Kagome pulled off her shoes and laid down. Miroku eyed Sango's rear end as she placed a pillow under Kagome's head and a blanket over her.

"Well, she's not bad looking, but he didn't have to choose a stupid human." The girl in black said to the minion at her feet. She then ran her fingers through her hair. Her dog like ears flicked in annoyance. "Hmm, first I'll make the woman suffer a little before I take her. YOU!" she looked at the minion at her feet. She took a small pouch out from between her breasts and handed it to the minion. "Make sure that woman, Kagome, consumes this and Haku, don't get caught."

Haku bowed and ran off into the forest. The girl smiled. "Sweet dreams, Kagome. Don't let the nightmares bite." She left giving off an evil laugh. Her hair billowed behind her.

Inuyasha came back to the village without Keade. Keade wanted to stay a couple of more days to make sure the sick child recovered. Inuyasha walked passed Sango and Miroku to crouch down in front of Kagome. He watched her sleeping face. Her eyebrow twitched. He gently caressed her cheek.

"SIT!" startled Kagome shouted in her dream. Inuyasha wasn't too happy crashing into the dirt. He let out an angry growl. Kagome sat up and looked at him. "Oops, sorry. You startled me." She petted his head.

"Well, since it's to late lets leave tomorrow morning." Miroku placed a hand on Sango's rear. A sweat drop appeared on everyone's faces when Sango slapped him.

"Yes that is a good idea. Kagome, didn't you leave your other bag by the well?" Sango asked.

"Oh I forgot! I'll go get it. Inuyasha, will you come with me?" Kagome asked using Inuyasha's hand to stand up.

"Of course. I can't have you running around where someone can hurt you can I? Did you bring more Ramen and those po-tato- chips?" he said with a grin. He was proud of himself for saying the foreign word. The all burst out laughing which left Inuyasha very confused of what had just happened.

"Perfect! They'll be here any moment, and then I'll put on the act. So far the plan is going off without a hitch." Haku smirked. "Are you ready for Act I scene one my friend? Good lets start the show!"

"Well, here we are. I brought extra blankets in case I needed something soft." Kagome chirrped

"You did?" Inuyasha said obvousily not listening to her. He smelled demon and human blood. It was quickly coming toward them. Kagome didn't notice Inuyasha's hand moving toward the hilt of his sword or the fact thay they practically stopped walking. He let out a growl that caught her attention.

Guessing something was wrong she postioned herself behind Inuyasha and fell silent. Snapping of twigs and rustleing leaves were heard. Time seemed to stop as the sent of blood and heavy breathing raced toward them. Inuyasha grabbed the hilt of his sword. A boy ran into the clearing and tripped falling on the hard ground.

The boy let a terrified scream as the demon prepared it's self to make the killing blow. Inuyasha jumped into action and pulled his sword from the sheath. Using his sword he blocked the demon's attack. Kagome pulled the boy to his feet and then dragged him to safty. Inuyasha snarled, "Time to die!" he sliced the demon in half. The boy let out a sigh of relief then he fell to his knees in pain.

"Inuyasha! He needs medical help. Lets get him to Keade's hut so I can treat him!" Kagome desperately cried. Inuyasha nodded his head and pulled the boy onto his back and picked up the bag by the well. Kagome followed Inuyasha worriedly back to the village.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he was bowing. "Is there anything I can do to repay you?" the boy desperately pleaded.

"No, not at all. Your welcome. We were glad to help. By the way what is your name? I'm Kagome, this Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango and this here is Kirara." She smiled petting the cat demon.

"My name is Haku. I'm from the western domain. I was searching for a rare coin that a theif stole from me. He was headed this way. He turned out to be the very same demon." The gang nodded ther heads. "Please, can I at least make you guys dinner?" Haku begged.

"Sure, if anyone gets sick I'll kick your ass back to the west, kid." Inuyasha was trying to intemmidate him.

"Inuyasha! We'll be honered, Haku." Kagome smiled.

Haku watched the food as it simmered in the pot. He looked at the others. They were busy talking with each other. The monk had a bright red hand print on his face. Haku reached into his kimono and pulled out a small pouch. He poured the contients into the bowl he was preparing foe Kagome. Shippo ran up to him.

"Wow! That smells good! Is it done yet?" he hungrily asked. The startled Haku was on his back gasping for air like a fish.

"Yea, I'll start serving it, here." He handed Shippo a bowl. "Act I scene two." He whispered.

"What did you say?" Sango asked. Haku smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Nothing." He replied and continued to pass out bowls making sure Kagome got the bowl with the substance with the pouch in it.

Later that night after the meal was finished everyone was in their spots for sleeping. Inuyasha's place being taken up by Haku was forced to sleep in the dirt by the door.

Kagome moaned in her sleep. She started to sweat. She began to gasp for air. Inuyasha opened his eyes and went to her. He used his hand to wipe away the sweat from her brow. After a few moments, with her sweating and moaning, Inuyasha concluded that she was having a nightmare.

He shook her gently trying to wake her. When she didn't wake up after a few moments he began to worry. He wake up the others except Haku and shippo to help him wake her up.

After they tried fruitlessly several times to wake her up, Inuyasha sniffed Kagome's breath than he sniffed her bowl. He growled. He didn't like the smell of it. He went over to Haku and proceeded to sniff him. Sango layed a wet towel on Kagome's forehead. She and Miroku began giving Inuyasha funny looks.

Inuyasha's nose was near Haku's groin. He began to untie Haku's pants. Their eyes went wide with shock especially when Inuyasha reached his hand down there. (A/n: 0.0)

"What are you doing!" Miroku yelled at Inuyasha. This staltled Inuyasha making him fall with his face planted in Haku's groin. Haku woke up with a yelp. He turned bright red after he looked down and saw that his pants were undone, halfway off his legs and an angry Inuyasha in between them.

Inuyasha let out an angry growl. He picked himself up and he was blushing a little bit. As Haku hurridly pulled up his pants a small pouch fell to the floor. Haku glared at Inuyasha.

"May I ask you what you were doing to me? Don't tell me that half-breed demons are horny." Haku said calmly. Shippo rubbed his eyes. He looked at Inuyasha and was getting angry about being rudely awakened.

Inuyasha let out a warning growl and Shippo quickly became silent.

"What did you do to Kagome and what's in the pouch?" he cracked his knuckles. Haku picked the pouch off the floor. Inuyasha skillfully snatched the pouch away from him.

"Inuyasha, give back his pouch. What has gotten in to you?" Miroku asked trying to take the pouch away from him. That feeble attempt to steal the pouch only earned him a hit on the head.

"Please, give me back my pouch. My mother gave it to me before she died!" Haku cried with a sincere face. Inuyasha opened the pouch and sniffed it. His nose wrinkled in disgust.

"You did something to Kagome! The stuff in the pouch smell just like Kagome's breath and her bowl!" the others gasped. Haku started backing up toward the door and ends up falling in the dirt. Inuyasha had spoken while walking toward him.

"Do you have any proof I did what you say?" Haku said trying to sound innocent.

"Feh! Alright then tell me, Haku, why is that scent only on Kagome's bowl and breath and not anyone elses'?" Inuyasha stared down at him with a smirk. Kagome let out a loud moan. With everyone distracted, Haku bolted out of the door. Inuyasha turned around and went on the chase.

In the tree line shadows a girl wearing black watched her servant run toward her. He was crying for her to save him when Inuyasha pinned him to the ground. She listened to Inuyasha's pathetic threats toward Haku. She let out an evil laugh. Inuyasha's ears swearved in her direction.

He saw the girl dressed in black. She had ears just like his. Haku squirmed his way back out from underneth him and fell to the girl's feet begging for mercy.

"Haku, my dear, I thought I told you not to get caught." She smiled at Haku. His face went pale.

"So, he works for you and you must have given that stuff to him to give to Kagome!" Inuyasha growled. The girl smiled showing one fang. She used her claw to behead Haku leaving Haku's body lying limp on the ground.

"Boy, aren't we clever my dear, Inuyasha." She sadi with vice and then Inuyasha growled. "You will pay Inuyasha!"

"Who are you and what did you do to Kagome?" Inuyasha angrily yelled.

A/n: 12:15 am I finished this chapter! Hoped you all liked it. Please read and review! o And it's 2:15 am now when I posted it.


	4. The Past

A/n: Greetings y'all! I don't have much to say here in the beginning of the chapter, but I have neglected to say a disclaimer in the first few chapters. So, here it is . . .

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters, but I do own the villainess.

Thanks to all the reviewers and Hamona, I really love your story and hope you update it soon.

Chapter 4: The Past

Last time . . .

Rescuing a boy named Haku, they readily take him in for the night. Haku wasn't as nice as he pretended to be. Instead he was there under someone's orders to poison Kagome. The girl makes herself known to Inuyasha. What dose she have against him?

"My dear Inuyasha, have you forgotten who I am already?" The girl took a step forward. Inuyasha unconsciously took a step backward to keep the distance between them and he moved his hand to the hilt of his sword. Miroku and Sango came up behind him battle ready. The girl smirked.

"Forgotten! I don't even know you!" Inuyasha took a firm grip on his sword. Kirara transformed into her battle form.

'Hmm, I need to stall for time.' The girl thought. She got into a battle stance. "How about this my dear Inuyasha, you and your pathetic human counterparts defeat me in a battle and I'll tell you my motives." A sly smile graced her lips.

Drawing his sword, Inuyasha yelled, "Your on wench! Don't come crying if I defeat you and don't expect me to show any mercy!" he snarled.

(A/n: Boy I'm tired of saying girl. I need to give her a name.)

The girl laughed and blocked Inuyasha's attack as he launched forward for the assault. The girl raised her right hand in the air and snapped her fingers. Demons came forth from the forest and headed strait for the village. Sango and Miroku jumped in their path and they began to attack. Sango took into the air with Kirara and threw her giant boomerang (A/n: anyone know how to spell the name of her boomerang). Miroku swung his staff at a head of a demon. He then reached into his top and pulled out his exorcising sutras.

Inuyasha and the girl clashed against each other. Sparks flew out from the impact when the weapons made contacted. It unnerved Inuyasha the way the girl showed pure undaunted pleasure when theshe either attacked him or was dodging his attacks like they were nothing.

"What's wrong Inuyasha, can't hit me with that giant butter knife of yours." She sneered.

"Why you . . ." He was cut short from a scream above him. He looked up as well as Sango and Miroku. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha's face showed fear as he saw Kagome struggling against the demons that held her in a strangle hold and were rapidly kidnapping her.

"Well that's my cue, good bye my dear. By the way always remember that my name is Yuki." She smiled before she ran off into the forest.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing?" Miroku ran over to him as Sango went after Kagome. Miroku placed his hands on Inuyasha's shoulders. Inuyasha's face was pale. He looked as if he had seen a ghost. "Inuyasha!" Inuyasha fell down to his knees.

"Yuki, Yuki, She's alive?" Inuyasha stammered. Miroku's eyes went wide with shock.

'Inuyasha, dose he know that woman? What is their relationship.' Kirara landed next to them. Sango got off her back so she could detransform.

"Miroku, they got away. What's wrong with Inuyasha?" She asked noticing Inuyasha's pale face. She placed her hand on Miroku's shoulder. Miroku turned his head to look at her. His face was full of worry.

> > > > > >

Kagome woke up from the nightmare she was trapped in. She was lying on a cold stone floor. She slowly sat up. Her head ached. She looked around at her surroundings. She was in a jail cell of some sort.

"Ah! Don't hurt me, please!" a childish voice echoed off the walls. Footsteps were coming closer in her direction. The cell door opened. A brown ball of fur was thrown at her.

"Aww, Inuyasha's pet is finally awake. You slept uncomfortably I hope." The girl smiled as she closed and locked the cell door.

"Where am I? What do you have against Inuyasha?" Kagome uncomfortable asked. She scooped up the brown ball of fur, which had became Shippo.

"Shippo, why are you here? Why didn't you try to escape?" Kagome hugged his shaking form. Shippo let out a whimper.

"Kagome, she said she'll eat me if I try to escape!" Shippo cried into her chest.

"Why aren't we full of questions?" the girl asked. "Since I have plenty of time on my hands I'll answer your questions." Kagome nodded her head. "You are in my dungeon and my name is Yuki."

"What do you have against Inuyasha?" Kagome demanded.

"Silence woman! Events that happened in the past is what I have against Inuyasha." Yuki glared at Kagome. Kagome squirmed under her glare.

"What events." Kagome managed to whisper.

"Well, since you're his new whore I'll tell you?" She poured herself some sake and took a sip. " It was over fifty years ago. Before he even meet that woman Kikyo, he lived with me." She said with venom. "We were happy until he heard about the sacred jewel. He became obsessed with it. He promised he would return to me here as soon as he used the jewel to become full demon. The night before he left he set fire to the house while I was asleep inside." Yuki looked away so Kagome couldn't read her expression.

"I don't believe Inuyasha would do such a thing!" Kagome cried out.

"Silence, I'm not finished with my story!" Yuki snapped. Kagome winced. "He met that woman and fell in love with her. He promised to become human for her and he forgot all about me. The time after our home was rebuilt I ventured out to search for him. Only to discover his treachery and to see him sealed to a tree with a magical arrow. That same arrow fired by that same woman who manipulated him in to betraying us."

"Yuki, I don't think that is what really happened." Kagome looked at her sympathetically. Shippo clung to Kagome for dear life.

Yuki glared at her before walking off down the hallway.

> > > > > >

"Inuyasha hasn't moved an inch. We need to get to the bottom of this if we expect to find Kagome." Miroku ran his fingers through his hair.

"Miroku, I think we should talk to Inuyasha." Sango looked worried.

"I agree, Sango." Miroku walked over to Inuyasha with Sango trailing behind. "Inuyasha, do you know that woman?" Inuyasha nodded his head.

"Yuki, I know where Kagome is. I remember where Kagome is. Let's go rescue Kagome!" Inuyasha stood up and ran out of Keade's hut.

"What was that about?" Sango asked.

"I don't really know, but we should follow quickly." Miroku grabbed his staff and both Sango and Miroku jumped on Kirara's back.

A/n: Can you guess the relationship between Inuyasha and Yuki? In this chapter you read Yuki's side of the story, but soon you'll read Inuyasha's side. If you have any ideas for future chapters let me know:-) Just because I love you all here's a preview for the next chapter.

Preview: "Yuki, I thought you were dead. Has she really filled your head with all those lies?" Inuyasha sadly said.

"Then tell me what really happened then." Yuki glared.

Next Time Chapter 5: Truth

Don't forget to review!


	5. Truth

A/n: So many reviews! Oh my! I decide to update quickly cause you guys loved this story so much. No rabbling form me. On with the story!

Chapter 5: Truth

Last Time:

Kagome was kidnapped along with Shippo. Yuki reveals why she has a grudge against Inuyasha. Is Yuki's grudge made upon a pack of lies or is a bigger force behind this treachery?

Inuyasha raced through the forest. Sango and Miroku did their best to keep up with him on Kirara. All that was on his mind was Kagome and his unborn child.

"Inuyasha! Ahead of us there's a castle. It has a strong demonic aura." Miroku yelled.

"Right! Hurry up slow pokes!" Inuyasha yelled back at them.

> > > > >

"Hmm, he'll be here soon." Yuki walked back to where Kagome and Shippo were being kept. "Kagome." She said with a sick sweetness.

Kagome looked at her and replied "Yes." While she petted Shippo's head. Shippo stood in front of Kagome defensively as if Yuki was going to attack them through the bars.

"Tell me, why are you with that bastard? He'll only betray you and try to murder you in the end." Yuki asked.

"Because I love him and I know with all of my heart that he wouldn't purposely betray or try to hurt me." Kagome smiled.

"You're so sure about, aren't you? I'll make him confess if he wants you to live." Her gaze was distracted in the direction of the door. "Are guests are have arrived. I'll go greet them." She turned to walk out of the door laughing all of the way.

> > > > > >

At the edge of the clearing Inuyasha came to a complete stop to wait for the humans on the fire cat to catch up. His chest rapidly went up and down as he panted. He looked at the castle ahead of him.

After he caught his breath. He sniffed the air around him. He could smell Kagome's and Shippo's scent in the castle along with Yuki's. Miroku and Sango arrived and they jumped off Kirara. Kirara transformed to her smaller size so she could rest on Sango's shoulder.

"Is Kagome in there?" Miroku asked. He walked up to stand next to Inuyasha along with Sango. Inuyasha nodded his head. Miroku then noticed that Inuyasha's eyes were glazed over as if he was remembering something from his past. Which he probably was. "I wonder what the girl has against you. So her name is Yuki, right?" Inuyasha nodded his head again.

"Lets go." Inuyasha started walking toward the castle. Sango and Miroku took deep breaths as they prepared themselves for battle ahead of them.

> > > > > >

As Yuki walked out of the castle she saw Inuyasha and the rest of his gang coming toward her. She smirked, 'Finally I will get my revenge.'

"So my dear Inuyasha, have you told them yet?" the smirk never left her face all of the while.

"Told them what? Where is Kagome?" he growled. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see her demon minions gathering.

"I think that bitch of ours needs to hear this as well. Gegin, Kai, go bring that woman and the kit here." Her minions bowed before they ran into the castle.

> > > > > >

(A/n: Now the plot thickens. Yay! Naraku's scene. Boo! Now imagine Naraku's evil theme music in the background.)

"You're either very brave or stupid for coming here. Now state your business." His face was hid in the shadows. His gaze eyed the woman before him.

"Lord Naraku, I've come here to make an alliance with you. Will you accept?" the evil gleam in her eyes would scare most people, but Naraku wasn't going to fall for it.

"Tell me then what is it I'll be agreeing to? Also tell me your name." His eyes stared back with the same intense evil.

"It is about Inuyasha and my beloved daughter. I want the whore Inuyasha got pregnant killed. I also want my daughter's memory erased. I have plans for what I want to do to Inuyasha once he is in my grasp." She licked her lips. Naraku began to smirk.

"So when do we attack?" he rolled an almost completed Jewel in his fingers.

"Tonight, when the new moon rises and you can call me . . . "

> > > > > >

Kagome was being held tightly between Gegin and Kai. In a small cage at their feet was Shippo.

"So tell them Inuyasha how you betrayed and tried to murder me. I know everything about your treachery. Mother had told me. How could you do that to us? Did you betray us so you could be with those human whores?" Yuki scold.

"Inuyasha is this true? Did you really . . ." Sango's and Miroku's eyes were wide with shock.

"No I didn't!" Inuyasha snapped. "Release Kagome!"

"Not till you tell them the truth or do you admit it?" Yuki placed a knife under Kagome's chin effectively stopping Inuyasha in his tracks. He took a deep breath.

"Yuki, I thought you were dead. Has she really filled your head with all of those lies?" Inuyasha sadly asked.

"Then tell me what really happened." Yuki glared.

A/n: Hope you liked this chapter! I bet you didn't guess Yuki was Inuyasha's daughter. He he! I hope I did a little better in this chapter. If you have any ideas let me know like a name for that evil woman that is plotting with Naraku.

Thanks to all that reviewed and for giving my story a chance!

xSangox- your close, but Naraku will and has made an appearance. I'm glad you had fun reading it. It is good to have a laugh once in a while I say.

PurelyMistake- How can I make the story less confusing for you or tell me what you are confused about.

Slummyreddragon- Thank you very much. I appreciate it.

Kanna14- not really, but I agree some pregnant women are very emotional. Except Yuki in my opinion is very emotional with being pregnant.

Animeangel- Thank you for your help.

Raisurinu- he he :-P

HorridlyTruthful25- I'll try.

sexygurl69- Thanks for the compliment.

Tohruismyoneechan- Thank you.

Till next time please read and review!


	6. Conflict

A/n: Last chapter in a review response I let it slip that Yuki's pregnant. Oops! I didn't want you to find out yet, but the father I'll keep a secret! LOL

I'll give you a hint he's tall and has a fluffy thing (tail or garment doesn't matter). If you can guess who he is I'll shall get down on my hands and knees and praise you.

I'm glad you all liked the story so far. I think the story needs another genre. So if you have any suggestions they will be highly appreciated.

Oh yes, should I give Yuki a sibling! A boy or girl! Wow! This story is getting weirder and weirder. Yes, someone is going to die. The kids in my youth group at my church want Kagome to die. How mean! They keep asking if she's dead yet or have I killed her yet. I'm sorry if you wanted her dead (or not I hope!), but she's not going to die. If you want any character in Inuyasha to show up let me know!

Ok on with the chapter!

Chapter 6: Conflict

Last time:

The conflict between Yuki and Inuyasha begins. Will the truth be reveled in this chapter? Who is that woman conspiring with Naraku?

Inuyasha swallowed hard. What was he supposed to do. If he told the truth Yuki might slit Kagome's throat. They were at a stalemate.

Miroku looked between the two. He had an uneasy feeling about this. He gently touched Sango's shoulder. She looked at him with big worried eyes.

"Sango, take a close look closer at Yuki. Come to think of it she's almost the exact replica of Inuyasha." He scratched at the end of his chin. Sango shook her head.

"The hair color is different though." She answered. The demons lining the forest edge were growling and growing with impatience. They were itching to kill the humans before them. Sango and Miroku's muscles tensed. They raised their weapons astheir eyes were darting back and forth to keep track of the demons and Kagome.

Yuki's eyes narrowed. 'Father is stalling.' She could tell that from his scent. She could also sense that he was afraid and very nervous. 'Inuyasha knows what I say is the truth.'

"Yuki, I'll tell you everything as soon as you remove the knife from Kagome's throat." His words caught her off guard. "I'll tell you everything if you promise not to take your frustrations out on Kagome or Shippo."

"Very well, you have my word. Now tell me what really happened, Father." Her glare made the demons in the forest back up and to fall into complete and total silence. She slowly removed the knife from her throat. In the small cage Shippo was whimpering.

"Yuki, I did not try to kill you." He was trying to remain calm. Yuki's anger flared, but she remained silent. Her eyes narrowed as her fists balled up.

"That night was the night of the new moon." There was a pause of uncertainty.

"Go on!" she was trying to hold in her anger. He swallowed. If you weren't a very observant person you probably wouldn't notice Inuyasha shaking in fear and uncertainty. "Well, I'm growing impatient!"

"Well, that is the night I lose all my powers as a demon." The exterminator and the monk's eyes widened considerably. "On that night your mother and I took a walk beside the cliff like we usually do when your asleep.When we got there to the part with the water fall .. .she turned me around so my back was going against the cliff.

I told her how I was going steal the jewel so I could become full demon like I sometimes got carried away talking about and how I was going to make our little family proud. Instead she shook her head and said, 'I'm sorry please forgive Me.' as she pushed me off the cliff.

When I finally was able to get out after I regained conciseness I ran back to the house to see it on fire." He choked.

"I tried to run in there and save you when I heard you crying, but my brother Sesshomaru held me and kept me from running in there after you." He stuttered. All of the eyes in hearing range of them widened. Kagome began to sag in her captors' arms from shock. Yuki's mouth dropped open from shock and for a slightly different reason.

"That's not true! LIAR! Mother would do no such thing and neither would Sesshomaru! LIAR! This is all a farce!" anger bubbled from the pit of her stomach and uncertainty filled her.

A/n: Like this chapter? Review Please! Sorry if this chapter is short I'll try to make it longer in the next chapter. It might take a little more time between each update 'cause . . .

1. I'm now painting my room and it's going to take me awhile.

2. I have to memorize a very import passage by Thursday.

3. During the morning I'm going to be baby-sitting my nephew. Yay! I'm so thrilled.

It's okay though when I type or update it is usually at night when my mom goes to work or when she has a day off. Please answer my questions at the top.

In the next chapter I'll thank the reviewers personally. Well, I won't hunt you down you'll just have to read the next chapter. I will thank all of you though for giving me so much support on writing this and I'll update as fast as I can!

OH yes almost forgot! The disclaimer . . .

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

Mental note: I should put the disclaimer at the beginning of the chapter.

Thanks once again for reading and keeping your faith in me! Please please please review! I get really motivated when you do. (Boy! I talked too much in the author notes.)

TTFN!


	7. Confrontation & Newmoon Part 1

A/n: I made this chapter longer so I hope you'll like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha I only own Yuki!

Chapter 7: Confrontation & the New moon part 1

"Yuki, I'm not lying. That is the truth! I would not lie to you. I thought you were long dead before today! You have to believe me!" Inuyasha cried. Anger radiated off of Yuki. "Yuki, tell me what happened to your sister. Is she alive as well?" a little ray of hope that his long lost family was still alive appeared in his eyes.

"Why would you care, bastard! She is alive and far away from you. We will make you pay for all the pain and suffering you caused us. Tell me though, did you really think that we were dead?" She took a step forward.

"Yes, I did and I'm sorry Yuki, for all the pain you went through. I'm really glad that you're alive." Inuyasha took a step forward. Tears were beginning to form in Yuki's eyes as she shook her head and took a step backward.

> > > > > >

"Naraku, is your army of demons ready?" a surly voice asked. A female figure stood in the doorway of the dark room.

"Almost, I think a few demon puppets will help distract them while you go and get your prey." The man rolled a wooden figurine in between his long fingers. He wrapped a long dark hair around it several times. "This will prove to be quite entertaining. I sent out a invitation for Lord Sesshomaru to show up if you don't mind."

"Not at all. It has been awhile since I have last seen him. Come to think about it the last time I saw him was when he gave me that death glare of his after he told Inuyasha the exact location of the sacred jewel. He wasn't happy at what I had done with faking everyone's deaths." The woman laughed.

"I'm beginning to like the way you think, Keiko. We will be able to attack right when the sunsets. I'm pretty sure everyone of our targets will be there by then." He tossed the wooden figure only to have it turn into a baboon replica of himself. "One down two more to go."

"Alright then Master Naraku, I'll get my other child. She is polishing her weapons at this moment." Keiko had said while she left the room to walk down the death filled hallways.

> > > > > >.

The wind moves Sesshomaru's hair as he followed the sent of his mate. He frowned, 'What is Inuyasha doing there? Naraku must have also lead him there as well. This will prove interesting once he finds out our little secret.' He inwardly smirked.

The sun in the sky was beginning to set on the horizon. Sesshomaru turned away from the sun to follow the sent of his lover and his half bother.

> > > > > > >.

"Father, your really not lying are you? I mean if you didn't . . ." Yuki's legs were beginning to feel like they were made out of rubber. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears. She could see Kagome trying to form words that were not coming out. Gegin and Kai were unsure of what to do as Kagome began to struggle again in their arms. Now restless the demons in the forest charged forward to attack the tasty humans in front of them.

A whip sliced many demons as the proud demon lord came out of the forest. He had a smirk on his face as he saw his brother's eyes widen. The demons in the forest sensed the great power from the lord and they cowered away from him.

"Sesshomaru? What are you doing here, love?" Yuki was pale as a ghost at this moment. She placed a hand on her stomach. She watched Sesshomaru walk toward her as Inuyasha placed himself between them. The monk and the exterminator stood beside him ready to back him up.

"There was something a miss today and I wish to make sure your all right." His eyes showed a little amusement as Inuyasha emitted a low growl from deep in his throat. "Your unharmed correct?"

"Sesshomaru, what do you want?" Inuyasha yelled angrily as he raised his sword. Yuki ran toward her father and grabbed him by the wrists.

"Father, NO! Don't attack my mate!" She screamed. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he turned to look at her. He dropped his sword and it transformed into an old rusty blade. Sesshomaru took a few steps forward till he was a few feet away. Sango and Miroku raised their weapons and took positions in front of Inuyasha.

"Your mate?" His face was beginning pale and his lips were trembling. Yuki hurriedly hugged her stunned father. "Your sent has Sesshomaru in it. Your pregnant!" His eyes dilated and widened to its full extent with the realization.

"Yes, he is my mate and I'm going to have his baby. Be proud your going to be a grandfather." She hugged him closer so he could not move an inch. Shippo began picking at the lock that held his cage securely closed.

"With my brother! Why, Sesshomaru, why? You knew who she was so why did you do this?" His fists balled up and began shaking angrily. Yuki held on to him as tight as she could to keep him from picking up his weapon and attacking her lover. "You knew she was alive all this time. So, why didn't you tell me?"

"It slipped my mind at the time and besides it seems that dear Keiko will be here soon." He took his fingers and ran them through his long silvery hair. The red and orange hues of the setting sun made it seem as though both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's hair were on fire.

"Sesshy my love, tell me my father, he didn't really betray us did he?" she looked at him with eyes filled with sorrow and a glimmer of hope. Shippo broke the lock of his cage and jumped out in front of Kagome's captors.

"Fox Fire!" he yelled as he threw fireballs at Gegin and Kai. Several landed in the middle of their faces. They let go of Kagome to block the fire and to put the fire out. Kagome fell to her knees. She saw what was happening and ran toward the direction Inuyasha was in. Sango left Inuyasha's side to run and to stand by Kagome's side to support her from falling over. Shippo ran as fast as he could right behind Kagome.

"No, he did not betray you or your sister. It was all your mother's doing. At first it she had done it out of guilt of marrying a twelve year old. Yes, your father was still a child when I had arranged them to be married for political reasons. He was seventeen when your mother pulled that stunt. It was funny though when I first forced Inuyasha to marry her he hated her and by the time when she betrayed him he had fallen in love with her. Do you understand? I think it would be better if you hear it from your mother herself." Sesshomaru didn't even blink as he said this and his face held no emotion of any kind.

Yuki let go of her father and took a few steps toward her mate. Shock and disbelief was written all over her face. Inuyasha had bend over to pick up his sword; he then walked over to check and to see if Kagome was harmed or not.

"Kagome, are you alright?" he whispered as he rested his nose in her hair to breath in her sweet sent. His arms wrapped around her waist. Kagome hugged him back and nodded as she buried her face within his chest. Inuyasha looked at his brother and his daughter. He was starting to get an uneasy feeling.

A/n: Now to thank my reviewers . . .

Jsickler1- I'll read your story and I have managed to give Yuki a girl sibling. As for four siblings the other three had died. Sesshomaru made an appearance in this chapter and as for Jaken and Rin they're a safe distance away from this waiting for Sesshomaru's return. I'll try to fit them into later chapters.

Cherimai- Yeah, but it's cool I agree and the woman he fell in love with went insane!

Me- read more please!

SlummyRedDragon- thanks for reviewing!

Kinkyways- Thanks neighbor!

Katashi- Thank you!

Kanna14- Thank you very much!

XsangoX- Thank you so much. I love getting your reviews. That's why I felt so bad last chapter. I felt I didn't put enough of the story and I talked too much.

Please review! I want all of you to guess what is going to happen next!


	8. Confrontation & Newmoon Part 2

A/N: Hello! To get to the point here is the next chapter. YAY!

Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha!

Chapter 8: Confrontation & the New moon part 2

Keiko walked down the miasma filled hallway. She went through a doorway where scraping and clanks of metal were banging against each other. She looked at the young woman before her on the wooden floor near a hot fireplace. Her face was covered in sweat and grime, as was the rest of her body. She smiled at the tired girl. Her plan was going accordingly. After she had gotten Inuyasha and his new mate she will then back stab Naraku for his power.

"Sakura! Are you almost done with those weapons?" she furrowed her eyebrows. The young woman stopped hammering a weapon to look at her mother straight in the eyes. She wiped off her forehead with the back of her hand and sighed.

"Yes mother. I only have a few more left to go and I'll be ready to attack when the sun has fully set in the sky." She bowed to her mother before she began polishing the weapon she had just finished hammering. "Mother, I can not wait to have my father back in our lives."

"In time Sakura, we will have him all to our selves and then no one will be able to come in between us, my child. The only problems in our way now is your father's new mate and Lord Naraku." Keiko turned her body to leave the room.

"Mother, you do know that Yuki is mated to Sesshomaru, right?" She didn't even look up at her mother as she spoke to her. She could just imagine and feel the shock coming from her mother. She could not help but smile at her mother's bewilderment and rage radiating off of her. Finally she knew something that even her mother had not known. Her mother didn't know everything as she led others around her to believe.

"What did you just say? That bastard! He is going to interfere with our plans. What is that man thinking? Sakura, we will have to take Sesshomaru out if he decides to interfere with our plans when they are going on at they're peek." Sakura nodded and it made her mother smirk with annoyance. "Maybe he won't help his little brother and his mate out during this final battle." She let out a deranged laugh as she left the room.

Sakura balled up her fists in frustration to the point where blood was being drawn from puncture wounds created. 'Your wrong Mother. I will stop you no matter what. Father is just an innocent pawn in this game as well as his new mate and his human friends. I only wish Yuki would see the truth of this situation instead of believing in Mother's lies.' Tears started to fall from her eyes as she finished up the rest of her work.

> > > > > > > >

"Master Jaken! Master Jaken! Where is Lord Sesshomaru?" a young human girl asked. She held a bundle of freshly picked flowers she wished to give to Sesshomaru. The green imp holding a staff with human heads at the top looked at her with somewhat disgust at her for the question she had asked that he thought was really stupid and pointless.

"Listen up Rin, he went to attend to some very important business and we are to remain right here at this very spot." He tried to say with great authority even though he was wondering the same thing. Rin sighed before falling on her back in the grass letting the flowers scatter around her.

"I wish he would hurry up and return. I miss him." Rin looked up toward the stars that were beginning to appear in the setting sky. Jaken walked off and he began to gather wood to start a fire to keep his fragile human charge warm for the night. He could just imagine what Lord Sesshomaru would do to him if Rin had gotten sick under his care. He shivered at the gruesome thoughts as they ran through his head.

Ah-Un grazed the grass as he watched the pair sadly wait for Lord Sesshomaru to return. It was as if he had been gone for days and weeks instead of just a few hours.

> > > > > > > > >

"Sesshy, are you really my un-uncle?" she stepped forward as she let go of her father in the process. She heard her father's footsteps retreat from her to go to his mate side that had escaped her guards' grasps. "He said you were his brother."

"Indeed I am your uncle as well as your mate." Sesshomaru still showed no emotion on his face or body posture. The sun was just a sliver in the sky. Inuyasha pushed his mate gently behind him. Sango also had gotten behind both of them to protect their backs from the now furious Gegin and Kai. Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms and had began to shiver with fear under Gegin and Kai's gazes. Miroku and Kirara flanked both sides of Inuyasha to protect and assist him in any way they could.

"SESSHOMARU! Why did you take Yuki as a mate and why did you not tell me she was alive all of this time?" Inuyasha was confused and furious at his older brother. Yuki turned to look at her father as Sesshomaru made eye contact with him. All eyes were on him as the sun disappeared into the darkening night sky. His body then began to emit a soft bluish glow. They all watched astonished as his claws disappeared, his dog-like ears turn into human ears, his eyes turn from a vibrant gold to a rich brown, and then his long silvery hair turn into a raven black color.

Yuki was stunned at her father's transformation from a demon to a human. She blinked trying to make sure she wasn't imagining anything. 'He was telling the truth, but how could this be?' she was tempted to touch her father just to make sure it wasn't just an illusion. Her knees felt weak as they gave out on her. A strong arm wrapped around her waist to keep her from falling hard on to the cold ground.

" Yuki, are you feeling alright?" Sesshomaru asked. His voice had a hint of concern in it. Yuki nodded her head slowly. "Now Inuyasha, I have my reasons for my actions and if we all survive this fight tonight I will shell tell you everything." He looked at the sky that was being covered in dark ominous clouds. The grass began to glow sending an eerie light to surround them.

"What do you mean fight?" Inuyasha eyed him warily. His brother didn't look at him as he straightened Yuki up right on her feet. He then looked back at Inuyasha. He thought for a moment before answering him.

"Your ex-mate wants you back Inuyasha. She wants to kill your new mate and child before this night is over with and I should not forget to tell you now while it is convenient that she has teamed up with that despicable Naraku to achieve her pity goal." The seriousness of his tone made everyone go speechless. The trees began to sway back and forth as several puppets of Naraku appeared around them lining the forest. The saimyosho (a/n: I really hope I spelled that right!) began to fill the sky to prevent Miroku from using his wind tunnel.

A gust of wind over the canopy of the tress brought Kagura and Kohaku on a giant feather to them. Kagura covered half her face with her red and white fan. Kohaku jumped off the feather and raised his weapon. He wore his demon exterminator suit and poison mask. His eyes were dull and lifeless as he stared at the woman whose face he just could not get out of his mind his dear sister Sango.

"Kohaku!" Sango cried as she saw her little brother descend from Kagura's feather. Right now her hatred for Naraku bubbled up inside of her threatening to boil over at any moment.

Miroku's knuckles began to tremble and turn white from all of the pressure he was placing on his staff. This was to be the final battle. Just one mistake and it would mean it's all over for him and everyone that was fighting against Naraku. Shippo buried his face in Kagome's chest hoping it was all a dream and he would wake up soon. Both Inuyasha and Kirara growled threateningly at their enemies before them.

"This is not good, Inuyasha. With you human and Kagome pregnant we are at a serious disadvantage." He looked over his shoulder at his now human friend.

"I know and there is no way we could possibly escape this fight even if we tried." Inuyasha drew his sword and placed it in a defensive stance.

> > > > > > > > >

"Sakura! Let us leave now or they will start the battle without us." Keiko stood in the doorway tapping her foot impatiently. Sakura picked up her weapons and walked toward her very annoyed mother.

"Yes mother, I'm ready to head out to the battle field now." Sakura bowed slightly before walking past her. A slight smile played itself upon her lips. She will not let her mother get away with harming those that are innocent. She only hoped Yuki would learn the truth before she arrived at the battlefield and decide to help her in her cause.

"Let us go now." Keiko placed her hand on Sakura's lower back and led her out.

> > > > > > > >

Kouga looked up at the night sky. Tonight he was feeling restless. He stood up and looked around at his sleeping companions. 'I have an uneasy feeling about this. I feel that Kagome may be in danger. I must find her.' He raced off toward Keade's village.

Only poor Kouga didn't realize he was heading in the wrong direction. The whirlwind he created followed him closely at his heels.

> > > > > > > > >

Naraku smiled evilly as he stared into Kanna's mirror. Yes he was going to enjoy this night. Tonight he will destroy his enemies in one fatal swoop. He stood up and turned his head to look at the silent girl. Kanna of the void, his most loyal incarnation.

"Kanna, let us go the battle field. I wish to be there in person as I destroy them." He walked out the door.

"Yes, Master Naraku." Kanna replied as she obediently followed him.

O0o0o0o0.

And to thank my faithful readers!

**Cherimai**- I will continue to keep updating. Just keep reading!

**SlummyRedDragon**- Thank you very much!

**kanna14**- He hates Keiko even more than humans and half demons. Beside Sesshomaru softened up a bit once he allowed Rin to start to follow him around. Rin changed him and made him kinder. At first he made Yuki has mate as a way to piss Keiko off, but he then fell in love with her once he found out she was pregnant with his child.

**InuYashas-writer-and-lover**- I'm glad you like it so much. If you keep reviewing I'll keep updating!

**La Chica Perfecta**- I'm glad you liked it! Keep reviewing!

Well I hope you liked this chapter. I tried to add as much detail as possible. Poor Kouga has no idea that Inuyasha and Kagome are mated. Don't you think this is one crazy family reunion!

In my opinion Naraku is kind of like Inuyasha's son because in a way both he and Kikyo had a major hand in creating him. It was Naraku's love for Kikyo and his jealousy for Kikyo's love for Inuyasha that created him. I could just be making a fool of myself though.

I wish I had time to make the chapter longer, but I know you all have been waiting patiently for this chapter.

Well any whoo, Read and review!

TTFN!


	9. Battle begins

A/N: Hello people! Wow I'm so glad you all liked the story so far! Ah! The suspense is probably killing you, huh? Well, enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 9: Battle begins

_"I know and there is no way we could possibly escape this fight even if we tried." Inuyasha drew his sword and placed it in a defensive stance._

Yuki stole a glance at her father. Things were not going to end well for any one here tonight. She was feeling really confused right now at this very moment in time. Her mate even though he showed no expression on his face he stood slightly defensively in front of her. Anxiety started to form in the pit of her stomach.

"This is not good. Miroku, Inuyasha, the only way we even stand a chance is if . . ." Sesshomaru cut Sango off with his monotone voice.

"Inuyasha, tonight we will put aside our differences and we shall work together." His face never left Kagura's. Behind her fan she was smirking. Her red eyes held amusement.

"Fine!" Inuyasha growled. "It's not as if I have a choice in the matter." He kept his eyes on his brother. He knew he would need his help if he were going to have even the slightest chance of surviving. He needed all the help he could get to protect his mate and his unborn child.

"Gegin, Kai! Help us fight them!" Yuki hollered over her shoulder. She saw her two faithful servants nodded their heads in agreement. She turned her attention back to the wind witch named Kagura. All of them stood there at a stalemate waiting for the other to make the first move.

Kagura was beginning to grow impatient. She was waiting for Naraku and that crazy demon woman with her other daughter to show up. 'I'm tried of waiting for them to show up. So, I will take matters into my own hands.' She thought. She raised her red and white fan above her head, "Dance of the Dragons!" she yelled as she swung down her fan in an arch. Mini wind tunnels burst forth and attacked them.

Sesshomaru drew Tokijin and sliced the mini wind tunnels in half with little to no effort on his part. The wind tunnels dispersed from which they had come. He took a side ways glance at his brother whose back was turned against him in a feeble attempt to shield his mate from the petty attack. 'Pointless move.' He thought.

As if on cue the demon puppets attacked. Their tentacles sprouted forth from under the monkey like cloaks. Panic began to fill the group of humans. Sango threw giant boomerang. She was able to slice off one of the puppets heads. She raised her hand in the air to catch to returning weapon.

"Father! You and your mate go to my castle! You're to weak to fight this battle!" Yuki yelled as she used her claws to slice off another puppets head. Miroku was whacking off tentacles and blocking them at the same time like a mad man.

"I agree with her Inuyasha, take Kagome and get going we will hold them off as long as we can so you both can get to safety. You're useless to us till morning! You can help us when you get your demon powers back." Miroku whacked off another tentacle.

"Right! Come on Kagome lets go!" he wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and started head for the castle. Kagome nodded her head in agreement and allowed Inuyasha to lead her away with Shippo shaking uncontrollably in her arms.

"Gegin, Kai, go with them and protect them!" Yuki didn't even turn her attention away from the puppets. Either way she knew that they bowed and followed after her father.

"No you don't, Dance of Blades!" Kagura waved her fan sending out blades of wind towards Inuyasha and Kagome. Sesshomaru simply stepped in the way and blocked the attack.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kouga raced forward faster and faster. The feeling of urgency was getting stronger and stronger. He soon left his whirlwind behind in his dust. He raced to the village from which his chosen mate loved to be. He hoped that by the gods she was all right. He hadn't seen her in months.

He smirked. 'Mutt face better not have hurt my woman or allowed her to be hurt. If she is . . . he will regret the day his worthless life was ever born into this world.' He growled at the thought. Still he felt something wasn't right. He was nearing the village and the feeling was only getting stronger. The jewel shards in his legs glowed with all the effort he was using. He had to find Kagome and he had to find her fast.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Naraku, are we almost there?" Keiko looked at the self-made half breed. She smirked slightly, 'My he looks a lot like a woman in man's clothing.' She chuckled earning her a strange look from him.

"Your really eager to get this over with are you not?" She stared at him blankly before nodding her head. "We will arrive there in a few moments." He looked away from her to amuse himself with his own thoughts of the slaughter of the human group and all of the pain that will be on Inuyasha's face.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kohaku attacked his sister relentlessly. The jewel shard on his back glowed pink as it was controlling him. Sango fought her brother, but was trying as hard as she could not to hurt her little brother.

"Kohaku! Please! Don't you remember me? Please Kohaku stop this!" she cried. She hated seeing her brother like this. She dodged another swing of her brother's weapon. Miroku all the while killed the last puppet with the swing of his staff and exorcism sutras. Inuyasha and Kagome almost made it to the castle when "they" had arrived.

Naraku descended from the sky with Keiko, Sakura, and Kanna not to mention other unimportant demons. Before anyone could react Naraku shot out his tentacles and wrapped them around Inuyasha's throat, hands, wrists, across his chest, and abdomen. He dragged Inuyasha closer.

"INUYASHAAAAA!" Kagome screamed as the warmth of her mate was removed from her side. To her horror Naraku held the struggling Inuyasha within his tentacles. She tried to run after him, but Gegin and Kai grabbed her and drug her to the safety of the castle. "NOO!"

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha made a feeble attempt to reach out for her. Yuki turned around to see her father held tightly in Naraku's grasp. She stopped fighting. The others stopped fighting as Naraku's evil laughter surrounded them like a warm suffocating blanket.

"Good now I have all of your attention." Naraku snaked his hand around to his captive's neck almost in a way a person would touch their lover. He then grasped Inuyasha's neck in his grip tightly to cut off his air supply so he would stop struggling. Once stillness was taking in affect he whispered in to Inuyasha's ear, "The more you struggle the more I will squeeze and if you die there will be no one to protect your mate and unborn child." Inuyasha stopped struggling as Naraku loosened his grip.

"Keiko, I believe you wanted to tell them something." He looked at the woman in an almost loving manner. Keiko nodded her head and stepped forward.

"Hello Yuki, my child." She spat. She began to scan the faces of the people who were there. "Lord Sesshomaru, nice to see you again." Keiko put on a fake smile.

"Enough of the pleasantries and tell me why you finally decided to come out of hiding." He watched her as she began to squirm under his death glare.

"Mother! Why did you lie to me about father? What really happened that night of the fire? Tell me the truth, mother! You set the house on fire and tried to kill dad!" anger radiated off of Yuki.

"So you found out that is was all a set up. Not that it matters any it won't make a difference." She paused to gain her thoughts.

"Stop farting around Mother, and tell me the truth!" Yuki snapped. She saw her mother's eyes narrow.

"Alright you want the truth? I will tell you from the beginning, then. Lord Sesshomaru sold off his little brother to me to gain more power. It was funny now that I think of it. That was all a set up as well just so I could get my hands on your father." Keiko mentally chuckled as she saw the great Lord Sesshomaru furrow his eyebrows. "Your father was at that time still some what of a child. I believe eleven human years. He was dirty and unconscious in Lord Sesshomaru's arms. I could tell that he put up a fight." She smirked she wanted to see the expressions play across their faces. She also knew that Naraku was enjoying it as well.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kouga found the village Kagome loved to be. Her scent was old. Really old and she hasn't been there for a while. 'Someone must know what is going on here.' He looked into the hut closest to him. The humans inside screamed alerting the others.

Kouga jumped out of the hut plugging his ears from the shrill noise. He growled as the men of the village came at him with their farming tools and any thing else that they could grab.

"Make way for priestess Keade!" one of the human males yelled. The mob parted and an old feeble woman stepped forward holding some bows and arrows.

A/N: WOW! This is the fasted I've ever updated. I hope you all liked it or else. Grows horns and a tail

Thanks to the reviewers . . .

**Kinkyways**- You make me laugh! Lol!

**Cherimai**- You made me so happy! Because you reviewed! Yay!

**SlummyRedDragon**- bows Thank you!

**La Chica Perfecta**- I'm glad you liked it! As you can read Yuki, I made her up. She's my character! Yay! I hope you become a hard core Inu fan!

**Inuyashas-writer-and-lover**- DON"T HURT ME! Lol! Did I update fast enough for you? This is the fastest I've ever updated.

**Kanna14**- You're welcome! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as well.

A/N: well there you have it. I got up really early today to start typing (about 10:00 o'clock mountain time) and well whatever. I finished painting my room. Yay! Alls I have to do is put all of the furniture back in there.

So Please Review!

TTFN!


	10. Truth hurts

* * *

**A/n**:Wow! Reading over the story I'm surprised all of you survived the first chapter! Oh well, I'm just glad all of you stuck with me this far. I think some how I scared away a couple of reviewers. Sometimes I'm able to do that to people. I just wish I knew how I did it. Well, enjoy this chapter!

This chapter is dedicated to **Inuyashas-writer-and-lover** just because she (assume reviewer is a girl) really scares me into updating faster.

**Disclaimer**: To bad I don't own Inuyasha or any one of his companions.

**Chapter 10: Truth hurts**

_"He was dirty and unconscious in Lord Sesshomaru's arms. I could tell that he put up a fight." She smirked. She wanted to see the expressions play across their faces. She also knew Naraku was enjoying it as well._

"What? Sesshomaru, you sold my father." Yuki looked directly into her mate's eyes. There was still no emotion other than a steady rising of anger.

"Yuki, my dear child, it must seem like your little world is being warped. I'm disappointed in you. Taking your own uncle as a mate. Tell me Lord Sesshomaru, why did you take your own niece as a mate when you knew exactly who she was and she didn't know you? Perhaps you're so pathetic that you couldn't find a mate that wasn't related to you." Keiko felt as if she was on a roll. I was amusing to see the Lord grow in anger. She knew then that she had hit a nerve.

The female exterminator was holding her little brother on the ground. She was straddling him and holding his shoulders down. Kohaku lay there on the ground staring blankly at his older sister. The monk held his staff tightly looking for a chance to attack and rescue his now human friend. The fire cat, with its tails raised above it's lowered head, bared its fangs and growled menacingly at them. The demon lord was trying to keep his anger in check and yes, her daughter had dropped her guard completely.

Sakura her other daughter stood behind her taking in the situation. The other people as mentioned were afraid to move unless they wish to risk Inuyasha's life. Kanna moved herself slightly in front of Naraku and raised her mirror.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Wolf, why have you come to this village?" The elderly priestess asked. She watched through her one good eye as the wolf swished his tail trying to figure out how to say what he wanted to say.

"I'm here to see Kagome! Where is she?" Kouga glared at the woman. He didn't know why, but this elderly woman scared him. He could feel his tail moving in nervousness. He tried to will it to stop moving with no such luck.

"Kagome is not here. Tell me wolf, who are you and what is your purpose for seeking out Lady Kagome?" She replied. She almost smiled inwardly as she saw how nervous the wolf was.

"I'm Kouga of the wolf tribe, and you don't need to know my reasons." He said trying to sound brave. He watched to old woman frown. He could tell that she was thinking.

"Well, Lord Kouga, I do need your reasons or I will not tell you where young Kagome is." The determination in her voice didn't waver. If not all else it had more determination in it. Kouga swallowed hard.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Don't change the subject, Keiko. I had my reasons and now Yuki is my mate. Too bad you can't do anything about it." He allowed a small smirk to grace his thin lips. Keiko frowned at the comment. "Now continue with the story. This time tell about the time when your children are born." Sesshomaru glanced at his mate before returning his attention back to the woman.

"Very well then." She was beginning to feel something amiss with this whole situation. "The first set of twins I gave birth to after I took Inuyasha for the first time one of the children died. Those children's names were Yuki and Miyuki. Miyuki as you can see was the one that died." She looked around at their faces. They were up to something and she could feel it. They were distracting her for some unknown reason. This unknown reason could make her plans fall apart, but either way she would continue. "For a couple of years I guess you could say we were happy. Every time Lord Sesshomaru would visit I would sit Inuyasha in my lap and.. ."

"Keiko, there are children present!" Inuyasha gave a wary glance at Kanna and Kohaku. They both were like puppets in a way that showed no emotion. A crimson blush kissed his cheeks as he remembered all of the things Keiko made him do in front of people, especially Sesshomaru.

"When Yuki turned four human years I gave birth to another set of twins to my gracious luck. Their names were Motoko and Sakura. Motoko, my little boy, died a couple of months after that from an illness. For still being a child himself, Inuyasha, was a pretty good father. He was at the time about fifteen-sixteen human years." She paused the feel persisted. Something wasn't right. She glanced over every one of the people standing in front of her. She looked even at Kohaku, who was pinned on the ground by Sango. They kept darting eyes at each other as if they were some how communicating telepathically.

Kagura eyed Sesshomaru before they darted to her darling Sakura before going back to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru eyed Kagura then Sakura then Inuyasha before returning back toward Kagura. Sesshomaru then eyed with out moving his head the humans before returning his gaze to Kagura. Kagura nodded before nodding to Kanna. Kanna bowed her head slightly. They were definitely planning something! They only thing keeping them at bay was the fact Naraku had a death grip on her precious Inuyasha.

"When Sakura was a year old I was over ridden with some much guilt from taking a child. I thought the only way to free him was to kill him and if that failed make it look like everyone else was has died. So when his human night came up we put our daughters in bed. We went on our evening walk like we always do sense the girls were born and he was saying something about making our little family proud. He also mentioned something slightly about a jewel. When he fully transformed I apologized before I pushed him of the cliff." She almost laughed when she nearly saw here daughter jump out of her skins, but being a lady as she was Keiko simply hid her amusement.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome held Shippo tightly. She turned around to stare both Gegin and Kai Dead Square in the eyes. She was furious. If she could growl she would growl now. They wouldn't let her leave much less take a peek on how her mate was doing. She was also scared and worried at the same time. 'What am I going to do?' she thought. She could hear them talking outside some how. By the sounds of it Inuyasha, thank the gods, was still alive.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Defeated Kouga bowed his head and tucked his tail between his tails. 'Damn this old woman is stubborn.' The only way he would be able to get his answers were to tell the old fart his reasons for searching out Kagome. He sighed.

"I'm here because I feel that my woman, I mean Kagome, is in danger and I wish to protect her." Oh how he hated submitting to this old woman as if he were a small child. He began to growl softly. Keade eyed him warily before answering him.

"Young Kagome was kidnapped and Inuyasha went to go rescue her." She had a feeling the wolf was not going to like when he finds Kagome and Inuyasha and by the looks of it they will need all the help they could get.

"WHAT? Dog turd allowed my woman to be kidnapped! How dare he! When I get my hands on him. . ." He was radiating anger now. "Which direction did they go?" he barked.

"In that direction I believe. She pointed a knobby finger toward the forest of Inuyasha." And before she could say more the wolf prince had speed off in a whirlwind.

**A/N**: Sorry for the short chappi! I wanted to update as fast as I could so I will try to make the next chapter longer.

And now to thank the reviewers. . .

**Jsickler1-** I read your story and tried to be painful truthful. Ok I was just surprised by the character's names that's all. He He. Sorry couldn't help it. I thought it was amusing and all the new characters popping up confused me. Well anywhoo I will read it over incase I missed something! So update soon if you want! I will be waiting! Please don't run away from because Today I feel like an airhead. Forgive me!

**Crazylil'kitty09-** I'm trying! I just like to everything a night when everyone is asleep and my mom is at work. So that no will bother me. I updated sooner than I thought I would because. . . I love you reviewers so damn much I was like the hell with it. Must put another chapter up even if it is short. Next chapter will be longer though!

**Danny'sGhostGirl-** Your first fic! Awww! I feel so special. Thank you! Your one of the reasons I updated quickly. Even though this chapter is too short for my liking. As a promise I will make the next chapter a little bit longer. So please continue to read and review!

**SlummyRedDragon-** I didn't mean to. I got side tracked and forgot all about the story. (cries) I found your story again and read and left reviews. I really liked your story. I really did just well plain forgot 'cause I read too much and get confused. I will faithful keep reading your story as long as you keep posting! So please review and tell my what you think!

**Inuyashas-writer-and-lover-** (puts up spirit wards to keep you away) Now you can not hurt me. Yay! And you have to wait like everyone else. Muw ha ha ha!

**Kanna14-** I'm so glad you liked it and you were the first to review this chapter. As a treat I will tell you what will happen in the next chapter! 1.) Naraku gets perverted ideas for torturing Inu. 2.) Kouga realizes he took off in the wrong direction in his haste. 3.) Keiko gets knocked out by her daughter. But I won't tell you which one so you have to guess. That's all the hints I'm giving you.

**A/n**: Is it just me or this chapter all in bold? I should get sleep, huh? Well, I promise to make the next chapter longer than this one so Please review!

**TTFN!**


	11. Plan in to action!

A/N: Hello! You've all waited so patiently for this chapter! I will be happy to give you another chapter! I feel like I have been to mean to Kouga so I will give him something to drink with all the running I'm making him do.

I still think I have a special ability/power to scare reviewers away. (cries) If I've said anything to upset you I'm sorry. Well with out further ado here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! (pouts)

Chapter 11: Plan into action!

Naraku was feeling amused with the interactions happening before him. He pulled the body in his arms closer to him. 'What was so special about Inuyasha that every person here wanted him.' He thought. He felt his now human enemy struggle albeit weakly in his grasp to either get away or get more comfortable. Right now he did not care whether or not Inuyasha was comfortable. He looked down at the human in his arms. 'Why am I after this boy? Is it because of Kikyo or because of the jewel? Perhaps it is both or could it be I like watching him suffer. Hmm, his skin is soft...' Naraku again lost in thought as he slowly began to caress Inuyasha's warm skin.

Inuyasha managed to turn up his head so he could look up at his captor. He did not like the feeling of Naraku touching him. It made his skin crawl. He felt Naraku move his hand up and down his cheek almost in a loving manner. It disgusted him. Naraku's hand drifted till his thumb was placed on Inuyasha's lips and that's when it happened.

"AAHHHH!" Inuyasha's teeth clamped down hard on Naraku's thumb. He smirked, as he tasted the disgusting blood from the now injured finger. He felt Naraku's grasps on him loosen. He took the opportunity to knee Naraku in the place where the sun doesn't shine. (A/n: Had to put it in there!) The tentacles loosened so did Naraku's clammy hands on his neck and face. Inuyasha slipped through them and then he took off as fast as he could.

"You fool! Don't let him get away!" Keiko angrily yelled as Naraku hit the ground and curled up into a fetal position.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome listened worriedly to the ruckus outside. Many parts of the conversation she could not pick up. All of the sudden she heard a scream that was filled with pain. She jumped and so did Gegin and Kai.

"What was that? Inuyasha could be hurt!" Kagome tried running past her two guards that wouldn't budge. "Let me out! I need to help Inuyasha!" Kagome tried to push the demons out of the way.

"No, we can not allow you to put yourself or your child in danger." Gegin looked at the human girl. If anything bad were to happen to her then they would have some very pissed off demons and humans on their butts.

"Besides you'll only get in the way and most likely in danger Inuyasha even more." Kai looked at Kagome who was now on her knees sobbing.

"Kagome, don't worry I'm sure Inuyasha is ok." Shippo said trying to sooth his adopted mother. Kagome picked him up and buried her face in his hair.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Keade shook her head and sighed. The wolf demon really wanted to help Kagome, but it seems he was entirely clueless as to what was going on. She knew demon instinct was strong, but this was just sad. The young wolf demon must have left his brain back with his wolf pack because he came here asking for directions and then he runs off in the wrong direction.

"Alright now. Nothing to see here. Go back to your homes and get your rest." Keade raised her bow in the air to disperse the crowed. After the villagers were safely back in their homes for the rest of the night she walked toward the shrine.

"I have a feeling that young wolf demon will come running back here as soon as he comes back to his senses. I hope the other young ones are alright." Keade said aloud to herself. She kneeled in front of the altar and she lit some incense. She would pray for her young wards safety and that the young wolf prince would come to his senses soon. Till than she will wait and pray.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The wind was whistling past his ears as he was running and it ran it's silky fingers through his hair. Kouga ran as fast as he could with the jewel shards in his legs sending warm sensations up his legs. He already ran about twenty-five miles and still counting. He looked franticly around at his surroundings as they whizzed by. No sign of Kagome yet. He couldn't even pick up her scent or the mutt's.

Maybe he missed something or was running so fast that he passed them. He was getting frustrated. He ran another few miles. There was still no sign of them. He growled. How much further were they. 'Maybe the old crone pointed me in the wrong direction.' He skidded to a stop.

"No wonder I can't find them! I'm going in the wrong direction! Damn it! Where are they?" Kouga panted heavily. He looked around desperately. He saw a mountain stream nearby and walked toward it. He bent over and used his hand to scoop up the fresh water into his mouth. Realizing his mouth was parched he dove his head straight into the water to drink his fill. He came up gasping for air.

He looked up toward the sky as he caught his breath and waited for the throbbing in his legs to stop. His eyes widened with the realization, 'There's no moon! Th e mutt loses his powers tonight! He's a mortal and that means Kagome has no protection!' he stood up.

"I better go back to that village and…"he growled realizing how stupid he was, "Listen to the old crone in which direction they are in." He turned around and ran back in the direction from which he came.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru smiled watching Naraku fall to the ground in pain. He could just feel the others smile at what had happened to the evil manipulative bastard. He could feel a chuckle rising in his throat, but he quickly surpressed it. He could hear the monk and the exterminator full fledge laughter.

Kagura tried to hide her amusement behind her fan. She chuckled quietly as she heard the insults string themselves from that woman's mouth. She looked in the direction in which Inuyasha was running. Naraku slowly got up.

"Now!" Sesshomaru yelled as he drew Tokijin. He charged Naraku just as Naraku shot a tentacle toward his fleeing brother. He sliced the tentacle off, but he was too late to stop it from hitting his brother.

(A/n: This would be a good spot to end this chapter, but no I can't. It's just getting too good to stop here!)

"Ahhhhhhhhhgh!" He screamed as the tentacle grazed his back. He struggled to stand up. Boy was he lucky he tripped over a rock and fell when the tentacle hit him.

"Inuyashaaaa!" Keiko screamed a she saw her object of desire almost killed by that stupid half-breed. She then decided that she would just grab Inuyasha and run for it before he was killed. "Sakura, finish the job while I get your father!" Keiko began to run toward the struggling form of her ex-mate. He was trying to stand, but the pain was keeping him down.

"Ugh!" the last thing that escaped her mouth before she fell into darkness. Her body hit the ground with a large thump. Above her still body stood her daughter.

"Father!" Yuki and Sakura yelled in unison as they watch their father fall to the ground. Sakura heard her mother shout to finish the job. Her mother began to sprint to her father's form. 'I must do something right now or father will suffer a lot more than he is now.' She raised her staff in the air and brought it down on the back of her mother's head. Yuki didn't stop to think as she sprinted toward her father.

Kohaku took the opportunity of the distraction to kick his sister off of him. Sango had to raise her Hiraikotsu to block his weapon from coming down on her. She blocked his attacks as she pleads for him to stop.

Miroku attacked the minions of Naraku as they came toward Inuyasha. Yuki was by her father's side trying to help him stand up with out hurting him. Kagura's eyes widened as she watched them. Sakura ran and started to fight along side her uncle. She was beginning to be confused at which side she should fight on.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

She heard a scream and Inuyasha's name being called. She also heard Yuki and someone else's voice yell father. She could feel her heart racing. She dropped Shippo on to the floor with a loud thump.

"That was Inuyasha. He's hurt! Let me through! NOW!" Kagome's fists were beginning to glow with her spiritual power. She began to shake with rage.

"We can't it's too dangerous for you to go out." Gegin began to feel really nervous.

"Get out of my way." Kagome's hair shielded her eyes from their view.

"No, we won't…" Kai was cut off as a fist filled with spirit energy collided with his face knocking him out. Gegin fell to his knees beside Kai and tried to shake his brother awake. Kagome stormed out the door with Shippo trying to keep her inside only to be dragged out by her instead.

She stepped outside to her horror to see Inuyasha on the ground surrounded by his own blood. He was struggling to stand and Yuki was acting a support.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed.

A/N: Did you enjoy the chapter? Here's a question for y'all. Should I add Kikyo in it or not?

And now to thank the reviewers . . .

**Kinkyways**- oh really, dear. I got you fired UP!

**Danny'sGhostGirl**- You'll find out don't worry. LOL! Just imagine the look on his face when he finds out!

**Angelcatt5**- You really think so. LOL! Your email is practically the same as my pin name! (grins)

**Sillylilgirl**- So many reviews! I'm happy you are loving this story! So leave another review!

**SweetInuLover**- Yes, he will be mad and shocked at the same time! I would hate to be in his shoes. I kinda feel sorry for him though.

**Inuyashagal**- Thank you! Thank you! You are inflating my ego. I just hope I can get through the door later.

**SulmmyRedDragon**- I'm honored by your long review. Maybe it is some sort demon (probably Naraku) has scared them from reviewing. We are kindred spirits and we get confused and lose track while reading too many stories and Naraku scares our reviewers away. LOL!

**Crazylil'kitty09**- No don't feel bad. It's really motivating. Really it is and I find it amusing! It may sound crazy but it is fun making people squirm. LOL! No offense so don't feel bad. That sucks having half your story ripped to pieces. That must be horrible!

Review Please!

TTFN!


	12. The Nine K's

A/N: Hello people! Sorry I took so long to update. Do you all forgive me? Well if you want my excuses they are. . .

1.) I got distracted.

2.) I was lazy.

3.) It's hard to type with a baby bugging you.

4.) I erased this chapter because I didn't like the way it was heading. So I retyped all of it.

5.) I was reading other stories instead of working on mine.

Well I guess most of them are not good reasons, but any whoo thanks for your patients.

This chapter is dedicated to Inuyashas-writer-and-lover for the longest review I ever gotten and SlummyRedDragon for reading since the beginning!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 12 The Nine K's

The soul collectors danced around the still form of a priestess. She absorbed the souls that were dropped on her. She looked as if she were meditating. There was no moon in the nightsky. She opened her eyes and she stood up.

"What are you up to now Naraku?" She tied her hair back up into a low ponytail. "Inuyasha is in danger I fell it. What kind of trouble has my reincarnation gotten you into now?" She turned around. She started to walk toward a faint light in the sky.

(A/N: If you couldn't guess who this was it was Kikyo.)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Keade stopped in the middle of her prayers. She stood up and faced in the direction of the entrance of the shrine. She sensed the wolf coming back this way. She couldn't help but smile at the wolf being hot headed. The feeling that something terrible was happening would not leave her. The wolf jumped over the shrine entrance. He slid to a stop in front of her. He was breathing heavily from the exertion of the run.

"Priestess." He stared into her eyes. They were full of determination, worry, and most of all embarrassment. She couldn't help but chuckle a little.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'Damn how could I have been so stupid!' He ran back toward the village. He caught the scent of the old priestess up in the shrine. He leapt over the entrance and he slid a little before he came to a complete stop. He was trying to catch his breath before he spoke to the old woman.

"Priestess." He stared directly into her eyes. She began to chuckle. This confused him for a second. 'She laughing at me. I don't blame her. I was a little out of it.'

"Lord wolf, nice to see you again." She stopped chuckling to put out a formal greeting. Kouga's tail swished side to side in anticipation on what the elderly priestess had to say. "What has brought you back here." She stared at him quizzically although she already knew the answer.

"I, uh… went in the wrong direction… so can you point me in the right direction?" He bowed his head in embarrassment. He heard the old priestess's footsteps come toward him. They stopped right in front of him.

"Lord wolf, go in that direction. Follow the light over there in the direction of Inuyasha's forest. Now off with Ye." The wolf looked in the direction she pointed. She saw that the wolf wasn't moving so she spanked the wolf on his bottom.

Kouga gave off a yelp before he realized that he must go save Kagome. "Thanks old woman! I might repay you one day!" He left in a whirlwind. Keade shook her head before she bowed before the shrine again and started to pray.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagura kept herself from laughing out right then and there. She turned around. The demons in the forest were beginning to attack. She swung her fan down in an arch. Kanna walked to stand beside her. She sucked up the souls of the demons who fell from Kagura's attacks.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'Why is this woman crying? Why can't I forget her face? Is she telling me the truth?' Kohaku pondered as he kept attacking Sango.

"Please Kohaku! I know you don't want to do this! Please Kohaku, stop this! Fight Naraku's Control! Please!" She blocked attack after attack from her little brother. Tears were streaming down her face.

Miroku joined the assault on Naraku along side Sesshomaru and Sakura. 'We must distract Naraku so Inuyasha can get away.' He blocks a tentacle with his staff.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice rang through the field. 'Kagome!' Miroku looked wide eyed at the young pregnant woman.

"Keep fighting! Don't stop!" Sakura yelled the people back to the battle at hand. They nodded their heads in unison.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Kai, are you all right? Kai!" Gegin shook his brother awake. "OH Kai Your alive!" He took the other male in a tight embrace. Kai struggled to get free.

"That girl sure can hit hard. Where is she now?" Kai asked as he stood up. He pushed Gegin off of him.

"She ran outside." He also stood up he followed Kai in the direction of the exit.

"You fool! If she gets hurt it will be our heads!" Shock racked Gegin's body.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go protect her!" Gegin ran out of the door followed by Kai.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome ran to Inuyasha's side. Yuki eyed Kagome for a second before she spoke.

"Kagome can you take his other arm?" She nodded. "Be careful not pull the arm to roughly." Inuyasha's arm is gently as possible wrapped over both Yuki's and Kagome's shoulders.

"Ahh! Damn, That hurts." Inuyasha mumbled. Gegin and Kai ran up next to them.

"Anything we can do?" Kai asked. He sported a large bruise on his face.

"Yeah, watch our backs." She looked away and kept walking.

"Right!" they said in unison.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'Naraku's scent! Kagome's and the mutt's is there, too! What are the other scents? Oh well, I will soon find out.' He ran the glow was coming closer.

He came upon a clearing with a castle in the background. "Dance of Blades!" was the only warning he got as Kagura's blades of wind attacked him. He dodged by jumping up into the air. He landed behind her and ran in the direction Kagome was in.

"Kagome! Ahh puff." Kouga ran before a hand wrapped around his ankle. He was sent flying to the ground headfirst. He was about to yell when the face of a very angry woman stood up.

"Sakura! How dare you betray me! I will have my way no matter what!" She looked down at the wolf she tripped. "I'll start by killing you." She sneered.

"You wish!" He punched the woman. The woman quickly recovered and attacked. He dodged and tried to counter attack. She blocked the kick. "Tell me who are you?"

"Who am I? My name is Keiko and I'm going to kill my daughters and my husband new mate." She drew a dagger and scratched Kouga's side as he dogged.

"Who is your mate?" He kicked her in the stomach. She stumbled back a few steps.

"Inuyasha." Kouga eyes widened. He was in too much of a state of shock to dodge Keiko's next blow. The dagger went right straight into his stomach. She smiled as blood splattered on her face. She pulled the dagger out rather harshly. Murder was in her eyes.

Kagome stopped to turn around. Inuyasha turned his head as well. Kouga dodged an attack from Kagura only to be attacked be Keiko. Their eyes widened as an arrow shot toward Naraku. Naraku didn't have time to dodge as the arrow went right through him. Kikyo stepped into the clearing. Her bow was ready to be fired once more if need be.

"Kikyo." Inuyasha whispered.

A/N: Well that's it for this chapter!

And now to thank the reviewers…

**Kanna14**- I hope you had a nice vacation! I hope you like this chapter.

**Inuyashagal**- Wow! I added Kikyo and yes I do want to kill people. I guess Kikyo would be good to kill off as well. I also want to kill Keiko and a few other people. By the story ends I plan to reduce the number of people alive by half. Shhh! Don't tell.

**Kinkyways**- I'm glad I got you hooked! poke I hope you continue to read!

**Inuyashas-writer-and-lover**- You gave me the longest review I've ever gotten! I don't mind really with you getting crazy about the story and threatening me to update faster. Actually I find it quiet amusing! It makes me feel loved in an obsessed manic way. So keep reviewing!

**Sveta89**- Here's another chapter! Please review!

**Pearheart**- I'm glad you liked it! Please review okay sweetie.

**SlummyRedDragon**- Thank you for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter!

**Sillylilgirl**- I added Kikyo in this chapter! Yay! She hasn't found out about Inuyasha's two daughters yet nor about Keiko. I hope you liked the chapter. If you have any ideas let me know!

**Danny'sGhostGirl**- Strange people are COOL! I think I'm strange too! Hope you liked this chapter!

Well for those who read my story and not reviewed PLEASE review I want to know what you think! Now I'm sounding desperate. Tsk Tsk Tsk. I hoped y'all enjoyed this chapter.

TTFN!


	13. He's MINE!

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. This has been a very busy week. I bet most of you can relate. Well on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 13: He's MINE!

"Naraku, you despicable half-breed, what are you up to now?" Kikyo lowered her bow slightly. Kouga held his stomach to try and stop the bleeding.

"AND who might you be?" Keiko inquired.

"I might ask you the same question. You can call me Kikyo and tell me what are your dealings in this battle?" Kikyo turned her head slightly to look at the woman.

"Keiko, and I'm here to retrieve what is mine!" Kikyo raised her eyebrow. Keiko snorted. Something about the woman she was currently talking to wasn't right. She just could not place a finger on it. "I will get MY Inuyasha back no matter what!"

"Inuyasha is not yours. His soul belongs to me and me alone. What makes you think he is yours?" she reached behind her back to grab an arrow.

"He is my husband and the father of my two traitorous daughters over there." Keiko smirked when Kikyo's emotionless mask faltered for a brief moment. "Of course he did betray me by getting your look alike pregnant." She pointed in the direction where Kagome and a human Inuyasha stood in shock. A faint smile graced Kikyo's lips.

"I don't know why you say the things you do but… I'm glad my little reincarnation has him instead of the likes of you." She smiled. Her eyes were lit up in amusement. Keiko's face turned red with rage.

"I'll kill you!" Keiko ran toward Kikyo with one of her poisoned daggers.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naraku even though he was trying to regenerate found the argument between the undead priestess and the jealous ex-wife of Inuyasha very amusing. Sesshomaru and Sakura kept attacking him with all of their might. Miroku raised his staff above his head.

"Enough!" he emitted a blast that sent the three fighters flying backwards. He quickly had the Saimyosho help him regenerate and they surrounded him to protect him from Miroku's wind tunnel.

"Naraku! You will die today!" Miroku yelled from his spot on the ground. Sesshomaru and Sakura already started to attack with their weapons raised.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inuyasha removed his arms from Kagome and Yuki's shoulders. He took a baby step forward. Yuki and Kagome grabbed his shoulders to steady him.

"Kikyo. Keiko." He looked at his two former loves as they attack each other. He watched in renewed horror as Kikyo's purification arrow went straight through Keiko's chest.

"MOTHER!" Yuki screamed in terror. She knew her mother had done horrible things, but after all the woman was still her mother.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura turned her head. She saw her mother going down and blood splattering as her mother hit the ground in a lifeless heap.

"MOTHER!" she left the fight with Naraku to run to her mother. Yuki left Inuyasha's side to join her sister to their mother's side. They both shook their mother's still form.

"Your Inuyasha's children. Strange he didn't mention he had offspring." Kikyo eyed the girls on the ground before her. "You two look a lot like him."

"Our mother tricked us into believing that our father betrayed us and at the same time she tricked our father into believing that we were dead." Sakura stood up and looked at her mother. "She has truly fallen from grace."

"I see." She turned to look at Naraku. "I will do what is in my power to defeat you, Naraku. Inuyasha…" she turned to look the human form of him. "You look good as a human. We will have a talk later. You have some explaining to do." She looked at him sternly.

"Kikyo, I…" Inuyasha took a step forward and winced.

"Inuyasha, take it easy." Kagome rested her hand on his chest.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"WHAT! My woman is pregnant with that mutt's seed! How in the hell did that happen?" Kouga stood up.

"Well," Inuyasha's stubbornness showed through his pain. "It starts off when a man and woman make…"

"I KNOW THAT!" rage shook Kouga's form from head to toe. His tail stood on end as it fluffed out. "Who gave you permission to touch MY woman, Mutt face?"

"She's not YOUR woman! As you can see she made her choice. She is MY woman not yours!" Inuyasha shouted back.

"Why you..!" Kouga ran towardInuyasha with his fist raised. Kikyo aimed her arrow at Kouga's back. Before she could fire Sesshomaru stepped in the way. He raised his hand and brought it down on the back of Kouga's head. Kouga fell to the ground unconscious

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagura looked at her former master and creator. The look on his face told her he was scheming something. She saw a tentacle head straight for Sesshomaru's heart. She ran over to him. Time seemed to slow down as she ran. She now knew why Sesshomaru rejected her advances when she was flirting with him.

'Alas it wasn't meant to be.' She wanted to put Sesshomaru's happiness above her own. She dived in the way. The tentacle went right through her. She slowed it down just enough for Sesshomaru to jump out of the way. The tentacle wrapped around her bodywhen Naraku realized that his tactic did not work.

"Kagura!" Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he watched Kagura get skewered. It all went to fast when Naraku began to absorb Kagura back into his body.

"AHHHH!" Kagura let out a final scream before she was completely absorbed.

"She was always defying me." Naraku smirked. "Now she has her punishment." He laughed.

"Bastard." Sesshomaru snarled.

Kanna walked slightly over to Naraku and raised her mirror to try and suck in Naraku's many souls. Naraku glared down at his other incarnation. He shot out a tentacle and wrapped it around her tiny body. Sesshomaru tried to slice the tentacle that held her, but Naraku used his other tentacles to block him. Kanna didn't make a sound, as she was absorbed into Naraku's body. She dropped her mirror when before she was fully absorbed.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Yuki stood up. Tears were streaming down her face. She ran toward Naraku screaming. A tentacle shot out and knocked her unconscious.

"YUKI!" Inuyasha tried to run to his fallen daughter. Kagome held with all her power Inuyasha in one place.

A tentacle wrapped around Yuki's ankle and proceeded to drag her toward Naraku's main body.

"I don't think so." Sesshomaru swung his sword again. Kikyo raised her last arrow and shot Naraku. The tentacles were purified leaving a pathway for Sesshomaru to reach his mate. Kikyo moved forward till she was right in front of Naraku. She raised her hands. They were glowing a light blue color.

"Take her and go Lord Sesshomaru." Kikyo's hands grew brighter. Wasting no time Sesshomaru scooped up Yuki and leapt away from the vile beast called Naraku.

"Kikyo, NOOOO!" Inuyasha struggled to reach her.

"Good bye, Inuyasha." She whispered.She reached through Naraku's chest as tentacles pierced through her clay body. She grabbed a ball in his chest. Naraku began to absorb her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"KIKYOOOO!" Inuyasha broke free from Kagome's grasp. He ran toward her. Gegin and Kai grabbed Inuyasha's shoulders before he went too far.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kikyo pulled out a glass ball from his chest. The Shikon no Tama in her fingers she used the last of her strength to throw the jewel at Kagome. Her body exploded as her souls scattered in the distance. Her body became dust in the wind. Kagome caught the pink jewel. The jewel purified in her grasp.

_Kikyo_.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter I killed Four people in this chapter! Well I think you guys are happy that both Kikyo and Keiko are dead. I just had to give Kikyo a somewhat heroic death because I felt kinda sorry for her. Don't you guys think it was weird when Kikyo hardly showed any emotion when she found out about Inuyasha.

And now to thank my reviewers…

**Kasierdarkmoon**- I'm glad you liked the chapter. I sent you an email but I don't think you knew it was me. After all I didn't say who I was. Tries to hide embarrassment

**Kinkyways**- HI neighbor! Review this chapter!

**Sillylilgirl**- You waited such a long time for this chapter. Well you got your wish… both Kikyo and Keiko are dead. I also felt sorry for Kikyo so I gave her a noble ending. Poor Inuyasha.

**Danny'sGhostGirl**- Here you go! This chapter is longer than the last one!

**Sveta89**- smiles

**Kanna14**- thinking I think I forgot all about Shippo. I guess I should find out where I left him. Well, yes this is getting kind of crazy.

**SillyBlueMonkey**- raises eyebrows and smiles You didn't hurt me, YAY! The help would have been nice though.

**SlummyRedDragon**- lol! Sometimes I also have to re-read stories.

Well thank you all for your patients! I hope you all had a wonderful Fourth of July!

I have an idea for a story. I got each chapter all planed out. Here's the summary…

**Hidden Secrets**

Hired by Sesshomaru to take care of his insane, violent, suicidal half brother when he is on business. Kagome learns that not all is what it seems. Can she save Inuyasha from the life Sesshomaru forced upon him or end up losing not only her life, but also the lives of those closest to her?

It will be Inu/kag and San/Mir

What do you think? Do you think this is a good idea for a story? I haven't typed it up yet. I had a dream about it.

Let me know what you think of this idea and of this chapter.

TTFN!


	14. Sakura

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 14: Sakura

Shippo ran out of the castle. He had heard Inuyasha scream Kikyo's name. Both Gegin and Kai were holding Inuyasha. Kagome stood closer to the castle. In her hands she held the almost completed Shikon Jewel. The jewel was glowing and the other shards in the field were glowing. The one in Kohaku's back and the ones in Kouga's legs were glowing.

"Kagome! Are you okay?" Shippo tugged at her clothing. She looked down at him.

"Yes, I'm fine. Are you okay?" she asked. Shippo nodded his head.

"What happened?" Shippo was shivering in fear. He noticed some of the people that were there in the beginning were gone.

"Shippo, four people died and Inuyasha in injured." Kagome was trying to force back her tears.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru put down his mate and checked to see if she was hurt. Satisfied that she was unhurt he turned around to look at Naraku. 'That bastard is going to pay!' he swore to himself. He looked at Inuyasha. He was struggling against the two demons that held him. Murder was dancing across his eyes.

Sesshomaru readied his sword. Naraku was laughing at the distress he caused Inuyasha. Without a second thought he charged and sliced Naraku in half.

"Naraku, you will die before this moonless night is over." He dodged a variety tentacles. He did a back flip before landing a few feet away.

"You fools haven't realized that I have won, yet you still foolishly try to defeat me." He sneered. "I will kill all of you then I will take the jewel."

Miroku listened to Naraku's words. He looked at everyone for a brief moment to see who was capable of fighting Naraku or not. Sango couldn't fight Naraku because her brother had her full attention. Kouga couldn't fight because he was dead to the world. Well, he was not really dead but unconciess. Kagome couldn't fight because she was heavy with child. Shippo was too weak fight. Inuyasha was human and he was injured. He couldn't join the fight till his demon powers returned.

Now Sesshomaru was able to fight and currently attacking Naraku. Yuki was stunned and was coming to other than that was able to fight. Sakura he could see readied her weapon and joined in the attack on Naraku. Kirara was attacking the Saimyosho. Gegin and Kai were trying to protect Inuyasha and Kagome. They were also trying to keep Inuyasha from joining the battle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'What is going on? Why do I feel like that serving Naraku is wrong? This woman I feel like I should be helping her not fighting her.' Kohaku thought. He swung his weapon again. Tears were still streaming down her cheeks. "Who are you to me?" Kohaku stopped to ask her.

"Kohaku, I'm your sister. Naraku is just using you. Oh, Kohaku!" Sango cried. A low heart beat started. Kohaku gasped as pain coursed through his body. The jewel in his back throbbed and glowed. "Kohaku, what's wrong?" Kohaku fell to the ground. Discarding her weapon Sango ran towards her brother. "KOHAKU!" She scooped him up to her chest in a tight embrace.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The jewel let off a low but powerful heart beat in her fingers. She looked at it. The jewel was glowing. She looked around the area that was declared as their battlefield. Kouga's legs were glowing where the jewel shards were. Kohaku's shard was glowing as Sango was holding him. The jewel throbbed again.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Shippo was concerned by the look Kagome had on her face.

"Shippo, the jewel is doing something funny." Kagome gripped tighter on the jewel.

"Huh?" Shippo barely said before the Jewel freed itself from Kagome's grasp. It floated in the air. After a moment it had throbbed louder this time. The jewel shards jumped out of Kouga's legs and Kohaku's back. They fused themselves with the Jewel. The Jewel fell back to earth into Kagome's hands.

_The jewel is complete._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"KOHAKU, NOO!" Sango screamed as the jewel shard left her brother's body. His body became cold and lifeless in her arms. She buried her face in his chest and cried. Naraku's laughter was heard when everyone stopped fighting to see the jewel put itself back together. Naraku laughed as he watched his little puppet die in his sister's arms.

"Another nuisance gone. How pleasant this is for me and might I add convenient." Naraku smiled. His enemies were falling one by one. Nothing could go wrong now. Kikyo, Keiko, Kagura, Kanna, and now Kohaku were dead. Soon they all will die.

Miroku ran over to Sango along with Kirara. He kneeled down next to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sango, I'm sorr…"

"Miroku, Naraku will pay for this." She stood up. Her whole body was shaking in rage. She walked o where here weapon lay. She picked up her boomerang and her sword. Turning around she gave Naraku a death glare.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inuyasha watched the scene unfold. He had to do something before he lost all of the people he cared for. If only he could get those two idiots holding him to let go. The wound on his back was hurting like hell. His eyes were beginning to become blurry. The world was slowly spinning. He fell.

"Inuyasha, are you…" Kai noticed Inuyasha's breathing becoming labored. Inuyasha began to fall to the ground. He had lost a lot of blood. He caught him before he reached the ground. His brother was holding him as well. "Gegin, let's take him and retreat to the castle." Gegin nodded as they began to move toward Kagome.

"Kagome, let's head toward the castle so we can treat his wounds." Gegin stated.

""Alright lets hurry." Kagome picked up Shippo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'Do they really think they can escape me? Their move is futile.' Naraku watch as Inuyasha, Kagome and the other three demons head toward the castle. 'I will kill Inuyasha before he reaches the castle.' A small malevolent smile graced his lips. Sakura charged him but was sent flying into a nearby tree. Sango and Miroku Joined in to try and attack. Kirara dove in from the air to grab one of the tentacles. Sesshomaru blasted Tokijin into the middle of Naraku's stomach. Naraku laughed as miasma surrounded him and the nearby fighters.

"Oww, that bastard!" Sakura stood up. The sky was slowly getting lighter. She watched the miasma fill the area. Then to her horror she saw Naraku jump out of the miasma in the direction where her father was. The look on the beast's face was sickening. A tentacles shot toward her father. The first one went through Gegin's head and another went through Kai's neck. The last tentacle was headed toward her father's heart. "FATHER!"

Inuyasha turned around to see Tentacles kill the two demons holding him. He looked to his horror to see a body jump in front of him take the blow that was meant for him. His eyes widen when he relived that Sakura was the one who jumped in front of him. "Sakura!"

_Then the sun rose from behind the horizon_.

A/n: Sorry the chapter is so short. It's hard to type with my dog chewing the keyboard and my nephew hitting me. Forgive me! I will try to make the next chapter longer to make up for this one. You all must think I like killing off the characters. In a way I do, but this story I promise will have a happy ending for I'm a sucker for happy endings.

I just noticed something... I've been killing people off in fours. What do you know? I bet all of you are chanting... "Die Naraku, DIE!" He will die. he he. 'cause there won't be a happy ending if he lives.

I typed and posted the first chapter to that idea I told you about in the last chapter. Read it and tell me what you think about it. It's called (if you don't remeber) **Hidden Secrets**.

And now to thank my reviewers…

**Sillylilgirl-** Well I wrote the first chapter for the story and posted it.Four more deaths entered this chapter. Sad isn't it?

**Marauder Megan- **Thank you and I did post the first chapter to that idea. I thought about making a squeal to this. I was think that I write something like a prelude or something that tells how Keiko and Inu got together and up to the part where Keiko go crazy and tries to kill Inu and why Sesshy hates her.

**Sveta89-** here's the next chapter and thanks for reviewing!

**Danny'sGhostGirl-** Go forth and read the other story I posted it! The last episode I watched of Danny phantom is where he allows his dad to capture him and he thenhelps him out without giving away his identity.

**SillyBlueMonkey-** I will take you up on you offer. Hope you liked this chapter and if you need helps or ideas you can email me also!

**SlummyRedDragon-** Thank you for reading the other story! I will start to type the next chapter after I help my friend **firehotchica** update her stories. I get to type up a couple of chapters for her. I just got your update for your story and I'll review it tomorrow because I have to shut down the computer in a few minutes or so.

Well I hope you have enjoyed this short chapter and until next time…

TTFN!


	15. Moonless night comes to an end

A/N: Hello! This story is at the climax! Enjoy sweet things!

Warning: A lot of death ahead. I'm going to change the rating on this story. It's getting way to violent. More than I had intended.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company.

Chapter 15: Moonless night comes to an end

_Inuyasha turned around to see tentacles kill the two demons holding him. He looked to his horror to see a body jump in front of him to take the blow that was meant for him. His eyes widen in alarm when he realized that Sakura was the one who jumped in front of him. "SAKURA!"_

_Then the sun rose from behind the horizon_.

Inuyasha's body pulsed as the sun made it's self known to the world. Naraku laughed as Inuyasha's pitiful cry echoed in the air. He slowly made his way toward Inuyasha ready to strike him down before he changed back into a half-breed. He would enjoy seeing the horror and grief painted on the pregnant priestess's face.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The masima started to kill those that were inside it. Sango coughed before she slumped against the ground. Her shaky legs could no longer support her weight. Her mask only delayed the poison from traveling through her blood stream. She wearily saw Miroku in a lifeless heap a few feet away. She slowly crawled over to him. His face was pale and he was not breathing.

"I'm so sorry Miroku." She said in a quiet voice. She took off her a mask and tossed it to the ground next to her a few feet away from them. Tears slid down her dirty cheeks before she fell dead on top of him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yuki was coughing. She was growing weaker. Her face paled considerably. Her eyesight had gone blurry. Her hand clasped her throat trying to force in the much-needed oxygen. Her other hand wrapped around her belly protectively.

"Sessho…maru…" she whispered before she fell to the ground none too gently. The last thing she saw Sesshomaru running toward her. She lost consciousness and died a moment later cradled against his chest.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Raising his arm to stop from breathing the miasma, Sesshomaru, held his sword tightly. Something wasn't right with this situation. He heard someone yell father. Then a moment later he heard his brother's voice cry 'Sakura'. It was then that he knew that Naraku released the miasma as a distraction while he went after Inuyasha and his new mate.

'I can't help them now.' He looked around for his mate. The masima started to disperse and he heard his mate whisper his name. He sheathed his sword. He saw her grasping her throat. She was very pale. Moving faster than any human eye could see he was at his mate side. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He carried her out of the miasma. He laid her down gently as he could. He tried to shake her awake but it was too late. She died while he was carrying her out of the poisonous fog.

Rage boiled inside of him. How dare Naraku kill his mate. 'That half-breed will pay!' he vowed to himself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kirara saw the miasma surround those that were on the ground. She witnessed Sakura jump into the air. She also saw her die at Naraku's hands or tentacles. She dove down into the miasma to rescue her owner/best friend/charge. She thought to herself, 'as soon as I save them I'll go help Inuyasha and Kagome.' The miasma entered her body through her wounds. The speed she was moving at sent the poison circulating faster and faster in her blood stream. She landed on the ground next to the two humans. She was too late. They had already died.

She licked Sango's face before searching for anyone left alive in the poison gas cloud. It was no time for her to mourn the loss of her dearest friend or companions. She spotted Kouga unconciseness on the ground. He was still breathing. He was probably still breathing because his nose was so low to the ground it was just under the miasma. She used her fangs to grasp the back of the wolf's armor.

She dragged him out the miasma. She swayed side to side on wobbly legs. Before she transformed back into her smaller form she collapsed and stopped breathing. She died joining Sango where ever she was.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Keade prayed that everyone was all right. She looked up slowly. The candle that was sitting next to her on a pedestal broke in half.

"This is a bad omen. I hope they are alright." She prayed that they would have the strength to defeat Naraku.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Master Jaken, is Lord Sesshomaru alright?" Rin hopped up and down.

"Yes, Rin now be quiet." Jaken huffed. In truth he was worried about his lord. The strap holding the saddle on Ah Un's back broke. The saddle fell to the floor with a thud.

"Master Jaken!" Rin grabbed Jaken's attention.

'This is a bad sign. Lord Sesshomaru, I hope everything is alright.' Jaken walked over to Ah Un and fixed the strap to the saddle before he placed it back onto the two-headed dragon's back.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naraku watched as Inuyasha's body pulsed again. His hair was turning white and claws were replacing the blunted human nails. Naraku stopped right in front of Sakura's corpse. Inuyasha unsheathed his sword. It stayed untransformed. Naraku picked up Sakura's body.

"I think I will enjoy this little gift." A crooked smile graced his thin lips.

"Let go of her!" Inuyasha yelled. Naraku laughed and absorbed Sakura into his own body. "BASTARD!"

"Now it's your turn, Inuyasha." He shot out more tentacles. The sun hadn't fully risen. Time slowed down.

"Shippo!" alarmed by Shippo jumping out of her arms. Kagome tried to grasp the fox kit.

Shippo sailed through the air. He jumped in the way of Naraku's tentacles. 'It's all up to you now Inuyasha!' Shippo's last thought as the tentacles impaled him. Naraku's face grew angry being interrupted from killing his target again.

"SHIPPO!" Inuyasha hollered. His demon powers returned. Naraku threw Shippo's lifeless body off of his tentacles and into the air. Shippo landed on the ground leaving a trench. Kagome ran to him and scooped him up into her arms. Tears escaped her eyes.

Inuyasha's anger was beyond rage. His sword transformed into the giant fang that could kill a hundred demons in one stroke. His took on a light shade of red and faint jagged purple stripes crossed his cheeks. He raised his sword.

"WINDSCAR!" he yelled as he brought the fang down. Naraku was to close to dodge the attack.

"Inuyasha your pitiful attack won't kill me." Naraku let out vile laughter from his bleeding mouth. Half of his body was missing. Sesshomaru appeared next to his brother.

"But our attack together will." Sesshomaru unsheathed Tokijin. Inuyasha nodded at his brother understanding his plan. Naraku's face grew grim as he shot out his miasma and an array of tentacles at them. Yelling, both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru unleashed their attacks at once.

Their attacks combined and hit Naraku dead on. There was no room that Naraku could have made an escape or avoid the oncoming blast. They felt Naraku's aura dissipate in the air. When the smoke and dust cleared he was gone. Only chunks of Naraku's flesh fell from the sky, but most of the body was destroyed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

Kouga slowly gained consciousness. The cat demon from Inuyasha's group laid next to him was died. He looked at the damage on the field. It took him a moment to realize that Naraku was dead.

"How can this be?" The voice was foreign and weak to the wolf's ears. He realized that the voice was his. He looked around the battlefield. Bodies littered the ground. He saw the great Lord Sesshomaru next to a woman that was died and Inuyasha and Kagome holding on to the dead fox cub.

Shaking his head he walked over in the direction of Inuyasha and Kagome. He stumbled a few times before he reached the spot where they were. Both had tears running along their cheeks. Inuyasha was holding Kagome protectively as Kagome held onto the lifeless fox cub's body. Kouga could only stare. The battle was over and they had won. Naraku was died, but at what cost.

He turned his head toward the morning sky and howled. Kouga's wolf pack a few miles away stopped and howled back. Returning the sorrow, pain, and joy. Inuyasha looked up at Kouga before he buried his nose in Kagome's hair.

A/n: This is really sad! cries Only four people survived the battle. I bet all of you are mad at me for practically killing off everyone. Don't worry like I said I'm a sucker for happy endings. This would make a perfect sad ending if I wanted to stop here, but I feel this story is not yet complete.

This story has taken on a mind of it's own since chapter five. It's like the plot was almost writting itself.

One thing I noticed about crossover fic's is that most of them are mainly centered around Kagome and there are a lot of Harry Potter and Yu Yu Hakutsho crossovers. Not that there is anything wrong with it I just think it's funny. Okay none of you are laughing.

And now to thank the reviewers…

**Kinkyways**- Thank you for your reviews!

**SlummyRedDragon**- It almost seemed as if this battle was going to go on forever. But Naraku's finally dead! Yay!

**Marauder Megan**- I hope I didn't make you cry too much on this chapter. On the bright side Naraku's Dead!

**Crazylil'kitty09**- I hope you like this chapter! Plz review!

**Danny'sGhostGirl**- Ahhhhh! I almost killed everybody! Thank you!

**SillyBlueMonkey**- Okay e-mail me when you can. I'll be waiting!

Well stay tuned for the next chapter cause this story ain't over yet!

Chapter 16: Life to the lifeless

TTFN!


	16. Life to the lifeless

A/n: Hello again! I hope y'all didn't cry too much last chapter! Enjoy this chapter and leave a review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

Chapter 16: Life to the lifeless

A few hours past since they defeated Naraku. Kagome mourned over the loss of their dear friends Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo. Inuyasha lined the bodies up in a row. Kouga was helping him with this task. No one spoke in fear they would make it harder for themselves. They didn't want to believe everyone was dead. Sesshomaru was still there. He was holding Yuki to his chest. For the first time Sesshomaru showed despair and loss on his face.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha stood behind his older brother. He watched as Sesshomaru rocked his daughter back in forth in his arms. Kneeling next to him Inuyasha used his hand to brush away a stray hair. Looking in his eyes he noticed that Sesshomaru's eyes were glossy with unshed tears. Sesshomaru looked up into his brother's eyes.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru held on a little tighter to his mate. Inuyasha placed a finger on his lips.

"Shh! Don't say anything. I know it's hard, but…" he felt like choking on his words. "She's gone as the rest of them. I can't do anything to bring them back. My heart aches for my fallen friends and my family, Sess…" without thinking Inuyasha hugged his brother and sobbed on to his shoulder. Yuki was in-between them.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru didn't want to lose contact with him.There was asense of comfortwhen Inuyasha was hugging him. He buried his nose in his hair. Indeed Inuyasha lost a lot more than he had. It was unlike him to show any kind of emotion. He could hear his brother's mate sobbing in the background. The wolf started to howl again. The wolf pack that had howled and mourned with Kouga earlier was closer. Any moment they would be here. Inuyasha lifted his head. His eyes were red and his cheeks were puffy. It reminded him of the time when Inuyasha was a small pup. It was after his mother died. Inuyasha clung to his legs and begged him to stay with him.

'But I was an ass and pushed him away to fend for himself.' Sesshomaru mused. 'How funny it is now that when Inuyasha wanted to be comforted I denied him and now he was here comforting me and I did not ask for it.' Inuyasha stood up and walked over to his mate. Sesshomaru allowed himself to smile. The smile held no malice only a little bit of joy. To think their loved ones had to die before they both could put aside their differences. Sesshomaru planned on not letting them drift apart now that they were actually brothers.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Kagome…" Kagome looked up at him. "You know I love you." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Inuyasha, I love you, too." She kissed him on his forehead. It was sad to see everyone dead in front of them. They turned their heads to see Sesshomaru carrying Yuki walking towards them. He stopped and laid her next to the other bodies.

"Inuyasha, lay the fox cub next to them." He watched as Kagome hugged tighter to the little body in her arms. "Listen Tensiaga wishes to bring them back to life. If you want to see the fox a live again lay him down next to them."

Inuyasha nodded and scooped Shippo out of Kagome's arms. He laid him gently next to Yuki. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kouga sit up right in a fetal position. The wolf watched them silently. He looked back at his brother. Sesshomaru circled the bodies. He stopped at Keiko's body. He grabbed Keiko by the neck and threw her corpse into a tree.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I despise that woman. I will not bring her back to life. I refuse. If you wish for her to buried so be it, but I shall not bring her back to life." Sesshomaru said with a lot of seriousness that left no room to argue. Inuyasha nodded his head and hugged his mate tighter. He placed his hand on Kagome's pregnant belly. A slight smile graced his lips as he felt his baby kick his hand.

Tensiaga pulsed in side of its sheath. Gingerly Sesshomaru placed his hand on the hilt and drew the sword. The sword pulsed once more. He closed his eyes for a brief moment. When he opened them he swung down his sword in a graceful arc before he sheath it again. A light had erupted from the sword and sliced each one of the dead bodies in half.

A moment passed. Everyone could hear their own heart beats in their ears. The first one took a breath. Then another and another took a breath. Shippo was the first to open his eyes. He sat up and looked around. His eyes landed on Kagome and Inuyasha. Tears formed in his eyes.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" He ran to them and jumped in their arms. Tears renewed themselves in Kagome's eyes. She cried out of happiness instead of mourning.

Sango and Miroku both awoke at the same time. They looked around confused for a moment before they saw each other. They immediately hugged one another as if their lives depended on it. Kirara, the next to awake jumped on Sango's shoulder and mewed happily. Kohaku stirred and let out a moan. Sango saw her brother stand up. The joy she felt was immeasurable. She got out of Miroku's embrace and ran to hug her brother fiercely followed closely by Miroku. Gegin and Kai awoke and when they saw each other they both hugged each other and burst into tears.

Yuki awoke in her mate's arms. She looked up at him and caressed his cheek. She smiled. She felt the life within her start to move again. Sesshomaru before any words were said he captured her lips. They began to kiss passionately.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kouga's eyes widened as he watched them all come back to life. He watched silently as they each had their own happy reunions. A sharp pain stabbed at his heart as he saw Kagome kiss Inuyasha. He realized that he could never have her. He was in denial for so long. He began to feel out of place. During the battle he was of no help. He sighed.

"Kouga." A female voice spoke behind him. He turned around to see a wolf demoness with red hair. She had a white flower in her hair. Her furs were white as well.

"Ayame, I'm sorry." He buried his face in his knees. Ayame kneeled next to him she placed a hand softly on his shoulder.

"Come home with me, Kouga." She stood up and outstretched her hand. Wolves lined the trees and they let out small whining noises. He looked up and looked into Ayame's kind and loving eyes. He took her small hand in his own and followed her into the forest with the wolves trailing behind them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A hole was dug and Keiko's body was uncermonily dropped into the hole. They filled the hole halfway with dirt before Miroku stepped into the hole to put Kanna's mirror and Kagura's fan in the grave. Inuyasha and Yuki both laid Sakura's sword in the grave as well. The grave was filled with dirt and packed tightly. A small gravestone was placed on top of the mound. Miroku said a little prayer before slapping on a sacred sutra onto the stone.

"What do we do now?" Sango asked.

"We go are separate ways." Yuki replied.

"Sesshomaru, you still owe me an explanation!" Inuyasha shouted. He shook his fist.

"I promised didn't I?" He smirked.

"Everyone how about we meet at Keade's village when my baby's born. We can collect our thoughts and celebrate Naraku's death in our own ways before we gather." Kagome ruffled Shippo's hair.

"That's a great idea. Miroku, Kohaku, Kirara, and I can go pay our respects at my village." Sango smiled and hugged her little brother. She then grabbed Miroku's hand with a slight blush.

"In four cycles from now we will meet in that old priestess's village. It is agreed let us go now." Sesshomaru turned around with his arm around Yuki's waist and left. Gegin and Kai followed closely behind them.

Sango and Miroku said their good byes before they too left on Kirara. Their order was Kohaku, Sango, and then Miroku. Miroku winked at them. He had a perverted grin on his face.

"Kagome, Shippo, are you ready to go?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, we sure are!" Kagome smiled cheerfully.

"I can't wait to tell Keade of our adventure!" Shippo bounced. Both Kagome and Inuyasha smiled. They turned around and headed toward the village.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Lord Sesshomaru, you have returned and you're alright! Jaken didn't tell me where you were and I was so worried. I heard wolves howling this morning! Who's that woman? What's her name? Can I play with her? Who are those two behind you and…" Rin asked.

"Hush, Rin, let Lord Sesshomaru talk!" Jaken reprimanded. The woman laughed.

"Rin was it, well to answer your questions my name is Yuki and you can say I'm his wife. Yes, I will play with you and the two behind me are my servants, Gegin and Kai. Shall we go home now?" Yuki smiled at her. She walked over to Rin and held out her hand. Rin's smile could be describe going from ear to ear. Rin took her hand and they all went to the Sesshomaru's castle with Jaken fuming all of the way.

A/n: Well here's this chapter! How did you like it? There's one chapter left to go! Kagome and Inuyasha's baby will be born and Sesshomaru will talk. Tell me what you think!

**Yukiouchi-** That's one amazing feat if you read all of this in one sitting. I hoped you like this chapter!

**Marsha a.k.a. Inuyasha**- Hope you liked this chapter!

**Dj**- I agree with you that tragic endings are cool, but I think most people like happy endings or think that there is a happy ending.

**Moondust Fireflash**- Having a children with the evil woman Keiko is all Sesshomaru's fault. I read both of your stories!

**SillyBlueMonkey**- You missed me! Ha ha! Glad you liked the last chapter. I hope you like this chapter!

**Hermione2be**- As you can see Sesshomaru did use the Tensiaga. Bet you were cheering when Sesshy refused to bring Keiko back to life.

**Danny'sGhostGirl**- We are all a little weird in our own way. I hope you liked this chapter! About sixteen people died through out the whole story.

**Marauder Megan**- I didn't really mean to kill half of the people like Sango and Miroku, but I just got the urge to kill them off. So I did. I repented by bringing them back to life. One more chapter left to go!

**SlummyRedDragon**- Lol! We both killed our characters off and brought them back to life! Hope you liked this chapter!

Here's a challenge…

My friend **firehotchica** and I decided to challenge you guys. We co-write a Harry Potter story called Days of my Innocence. It's under her authored story list.

We want you guy's to read the chapters and guess which one of us wrote which chapter.

Remember you don't have to do this if you don't want to. We just wanted to see how many people could tell the difference.

I hope all of you liked this chapter! Please review!

TTFN!


	17. New Life

A/n: LAST CHAPTER! **Nooooooooo**! It can't end now! Well enjoy this final chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 17: New Life**

"Lady Keade! Lady Keade! Lady Kagome and Inuyasha have returned!" some of the village children excitedly jumped around the elderly priestess. She smiled as she made her way slowly down the shrine steps.

"Aye…" she smiled once more as the children ran ahead of her to greet their village's protectors. Her bones were wary from staying up half of the night praying. She was glad that the moonless night had come to an end. She had worried over the young worriors since Kagome's kidnapping. At the center of the village there was cheering in the welcome home mob that had gathered around the young couple. She made her way through the crowd.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inuyasha squeezed Kagome's hand reassuringly. They were both nervous upon entering the village. They weren't afraid of being rejected, but the excitement of Naraku's defeat and their determination that nothing was going to keep the apart ever again did. The only problem was the time periods. Kagome would have to choose whether or not to stay in this time period or stay in her time period. For now they did not want to think about it. The villagers gathered to greet them upon sighting them.

"I'm glad to see ye are alright. Care to tell me of your adventure over tea." Keade had said as soon as she was in front of the crowd. She smiled and her wrinkles almost covered her one good eye. It almost looked like she was squinting. Kagome bowed her head and followed her as the crowed parted. Shippo jumped out of her arms to stay behind and tell the crowed what had happened. Of course he depicted himself as the hero. The adults just smiled knowing how children loved to exaggerate things.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Where are the others?" Keade asked. They were seated around the small fire drinking tea. Inuyasha and Kagome were both still holding hands.

"They went back to Sango's village to pay their respects. They'll be back in four months and the dumb wolf left with the other wolves." Inuyasha took a sip of his tea and Kagome gave a glare at him for calling Koga dumb.

"I see. Tell me what ye are planing to do with the jewel now that it is complete?" Keade took a sip out of the wooden cup.

"I guess I'll give it to Inuyasha." Kagome took the jewel out of her pocket. She took Inuyasha's hand that she was holding and placed the jewel gently in it. Inuyasha stared at it quizzically for a moment.

"Inuyasha, what do you plan on doing with it?" Keade asked.

"I think I want to stay half demon. Kagome, you don't mind do you? After all you told me over and over again that you love me just the way I am. I think I'll use the jewel so I can take on a human appearance. I'll make it so our children when they're born will be full humans. I can't ask you to leave your family in your time. So, I guess I will live in your time with you. If it is alright?" Inuyasha rolled the jewel around in his fingers.

Tears formed in Kagome's eyes. She pulled him in to a tight embrace. "Inuyasha, you don't know how happy this makes me! I love you! I know we still have tough times ahead of us, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you! I don't care whether it's here in the feudal era or in my time. As long as I'm with you nothing matters."

"I love you, too, Kagome." Inuyasha buried his nose in her hair. "We will make it. No matter what."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(Three Months Later)

Currently Inuyasha held Kagome's small hand in his own larger one as she gave birth to their first child. They were in a hospital in Kagome's time. Her family was in the waiting room. They anxiously waited to hear the news on the delivery. Inuyasha smiled at his mate. They both decided to have a human marriage in the present time surrounded by Kagome's family. They were to have the wedding when the baby was six months old.

Inuyasha used the jewel so his child would be one hundred percent human and any future children they would have will be human as well. He was now able to make himself human at will. After the wish was made on the jewel it was purified and was no longer in existence. Kagome squeezed Inuyasha's hand tighter as she gave one final push. Her breathing was heavy. Her face was sweaty. Tiny wails filled the air as a new life was born into the world.

Kagome laid back on the bed smiling. Inuyasha kissed her forehead. The doctors handed Inuyasha a pair of scissors and they stretched the only thing connecting the baby to its mother. Inuyasha cut the umbilical cord and the doctor had the baby weighed as well as cleaned off. The baby was wrapped in a pink blanket and handed to Inuyasha who in turn handed the baby to Kagome.

"She beautiful." Inuyasha cooed. Kagome smiled and kissed the baby's forehead. A tiny smile was on the baby's small pink lips. Kagome didn't even feel the doctors delivering the after birth.

"Yes she is. Inuyasha, you name her." She smiled warmly. She handed the pink bundle to the father. The baby waved one tiny hand in the air and made a gurgling noise. Inuyasha smiled again.

"How about we name her after her big sister, Sakura. Yes, Sakura will be her name." He kissed the baby on the forehead gently.

"Yes, it's a beautiful name for our beautiful daughter." Kagome now held her baby once more. "I love you, Inuyasha."

"I love you, too. I'm going to go tell your family while you get some rest." He kissed her on the lips. The doctors took the baby and placed her in the nursery. Kagome snuggled down in her blankets and fell asleep from exhaustion.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(One Month Later at Keade's Village)

Inuyasha and Kagome sat in Keade's hut. Keade and Shippo were there. Shippo turned into shapes to try and make the baby laugh. The baby just smiled and cooed. Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, and Kirara landed outside of the hut.

"Kagome!" Sango squealed. Kagome gave the baby to Inuyasha before jumping up and hugging the older woman.

"Sango!" Kagome parted.

"Hello!" Miroku gave Kagome a hug. Both Sango and Inuyasha glared at him making sure he didn't do any thing perverted.

"Hello." Kohaku bowed to them. Kagome smiled and forced him to join the hug. After the greetings were finished Kagome gently took the baby out of Inuyasha's arms and brought her closer for the others to see. Kirara jumped on Sango's shoulder to get a better look.

"Her name is Sakura. Sakura, this is Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Kohaku!" she beamed.

"She's beautiful, Kagome. Is she named after Inuyasha's other daughter who couldn't be revived?" Miroku asked while he peaked over Sango's shoulder. Sango was currently talking to the baby using the baby talk.

"Yes, if it wasn't for her I would be dead and it was to honor her sacrifice and her bravery. I smell Sesshomaru. He has arrived. Shall we go out and greet him?" He kissed Kagome on the cheek.

"Yes, let's go meet your uncle and your big sister!" Kagome was talking to the baby. Sakura gurgled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(Later that Night in a Forest Clearing around a Bon Fire Away from the Village)

"Yuki, you've gotten fat." Inuyasha stared at his daughter. Yuki blushed and buried her face in Sesshomaru's sleeve.

"Well that dose happen to a woman when they're pregnant." Miroku grinned.

"So, I'm going to be a grandfather/uncle. I guess I'll keep the title grandfather. How far along are you?" Inuyasha smiled. He then wined when little Sakura grabbed a piece of his hair and tugged on it.

"I have about seven more months till the baby is born. Father, are you ok with me being mated to your brother, my uncle?"

"I see. It's alright, but if he ever hurts you I will chop off his other arm and make sure he could never have any more children ever again!" he shook his fist at his brother. Sakura giggled at the empty threat. Inuyasha knew that Sesshomaru would never hurt his mate. A ghost of a smile graced Sesshomaru's lips.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, tell us what are your plans now?" Sango asked. She was watching Shippo, Rin, Kohaku, Jaken and Kirara who was by the fire watching their cooking food.

"Well, we plan to live in my time. This probably will be my and Sakura's last time here." Kagome spoke.

"Your last time? I guess we should enjoy each other's company now before we go are separate ways then." Miroku watched as everyone nodded his or her heads in agreement. "You don't have to worry about Shippo we'll take care of him."

"Yes, and after they die we'll allow him to live with us." Sesshomaru said not even looking at them. Miroku sweat dropped.

"Thank you." Kagome smiled.

"Sesshomaru, you still own me an explanation. Why do you hate Keiko so much and why did you have me marry her?" Inuyasha asked.

"You want to know do you?"

"Yes! Get talking!" Inuyasha huffed.

"Why I hate Keiko? She screwed me over. As to why I made you marry her… I did it so I could get back a family heirloom. I waited till she fell in love with you before I threatened to kill you. She panicked and tried to kill you so no one else could have you. She tried to fake her death and your daughters' deaths so I won't come after her. Answer your questions?" The group's eyes were wide.

"You bastard! You used me!" Kagome placed a hand on Inuyasha's chest to keep him from trying to start a fight.

"Everything turned alright in the end." He took a sip of tea. Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked away.

"Kagome, you said earlier that the jewel was purified." She nodded her head. "Then how did you and your baby get through the well?" Miroku rubbed the end of his chin.

"I prayed at the well to let me through one last time and I was also holding onto Inuyasha." Kagome replied.

"I see. Inuyasha, will you return to visit back here since Kagome after she returns to her world will not be able to return?" Miroku asked. Everyone then turned his or her heads to stare at Inuyasha, who in turn started fidgeting.

"Yea, I'll come back and visit. I'll also bring a camera so I can take pictures. That way Kagome will be able to see you guys as well. Beside I want to see me grand baby after it's born." Inuyasha smiled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They group ended up talking about their future's and they reminisced on the final battle with Naraku. They all agreed that Kouga was the most useless fighter there. Him being out of commission practically the whole time. The youngest members of the group including Kirara fell asleep half way through the night. The sun was starting to rise on the eastern horizon.

"I think it is time for us to go our separate ways." Miroku yawned.

"I agree." Sesshomaru kicked Jaken awake.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha grabbed Sesshomaru's arm. "I will come to your castle to see my daughter and my grand child."

"I will be expecting you then." He walked forward. His mini group followed him.

"And Sesshomaru, If you and Yuki are still alive five hundred years from now come and see us." Inuyasha smiled.

"I will think about it." Sesshomaru's last words as he left. Yuki, Rin, Jaken, and Ah Un followed him.

"We'll miss you two." Sango hugged both of them.

"We'll miss you guys as well. I'll write you guys letters and have Inuyasha deliver them every four months." She smiled.

"So what, I'm a delivery boy now?" Inuyasha gently took his daughter away from Kagome. She just smiled.

"Kagome, we'll write you as well." She hugged her again.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"I'll write you as well Kagome!" Shippo jumped up and hugged her.

"I hope so, because I'll write you all." Kagome hugged him tighter.

"They only question I have left is… what do we do now?" Miroku hugged Sango from behind.

"Look forward to the future." Inuyasha kissed Kagome before they jumped down the well.

"Yes, that's what we'll do. Look forward to the future." Miroku and Sango watched the sun rise. Kohaku had already left with Kirara to Keade's village.

THE END

A/N: Did you like this chapter? Please review and tell me what you think!

To thank the reviewers…

**Pandarocks- **She twitching! YAY!

**Osuwarigirl**- The birth of Kagome's and Inu's bay as requested!

**Inuyashaskirs-** Thank you so much for your complement!

**Marsha a.k.a. Inuyasha-** Sorry for the wait. I hope you like this chapter!

**Ally Inu-** Three reviews! Wow! I'm glad you like it!

**Marauder Megan-** Your review I thought it was funny. Kikyo needed to die any way. After all she was already dead technically.

**Danny'sGhostGirl- **I hope you liked this chapter. I hope your Internet is better than before!

**Yukouchi-** Thank you very much!

**Dj-** I feel kinda bad for making them cry, but… I couldn't help it. I was feeling a little evil when I wrote it. I hope you liked this chapter!

**SillyBlueMonkey-** Yes, black mail would be funny. At least they didn't kiss! XD I'm thinking about making a sequel or a prelude to this or maybe both! Oh well, I hope you liked this chapter!

A/N: School starts on the 15th of this month. Registering was a nightmare. I hope to hear your thoughts on this chapter. You guys/gals might convince me to make a sequel or if you want a prelude! Well, review!

This chapter is the longest I've written for this story. Cool!

Please Review!


End file.
